Reckless Abandon
by IWriteNaked
Summary: When Clary's mother gets married, she finds herself crushing on her step brother, Jonathan. What happens when her best friend, Jace, starts to get jealous? I HATE SUMMARIZING, BUT WHAT'S UP. AU. Clonathan in the beginning. Clace later. Rated M for SMUT/Lemons eventually, and swearing all the freaking time. Awkward internal dialogue. Hilarious. Sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be Clace eventually, but at the beginning it's a bit of Clonathan, with Clacey moments. If you can't handle my ships, get the fuck out of my ocean. I am in love with Jonathan. Leave me alone.**

**WARNING: Rated M for lemons/SMUT in the future. Language. Underage drinking. And whatever else. I'll warn you at the beginning of each chapter if there's anything that may be triggering, or not suitable for younger readers. Except for swearing. Just assume there will be swearing, always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, but neither do you, so ha!  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

I watch the way his arms flex as he places the heaviest of my moving boxes on the floor of my new bedroom. "That's the last one." Jonathan says, straightening out slowly.

My eyes snap away from him. Admittedly, I've been checking him out all day. If you tell anyone, I'll deny it. "Thanks, Jonathan." I say, keeping my eyes away from the exposed part of his chest. _He is rocking that v-neck..._

"Do you need help with anything else?" He asks. I'm not looking at him (under protest) but I can hear the friendly smile in his voice. _Always the gentleman. _

Shifting awkwardly on my feet, I tell him "No, I'm just going to start unpacking now."

My mother and I just moved in with her new husband, Valentine Morgenstern and his (hot) son, Jonathan Morgenstern. That makes this Demig_od _my new step brother.

Valentine has been seeing my mother for 3 years. He takes a lot of business trips to Brooklyn, and that's the only time they were able to see each other, since Valentine and Jonathan are from a very small town, called Fife Washington. As a result, I've only just met Jonathan today. The marriage was impulsive. They just signed the papers, and I was forced to move here. The only reason I agreed to it is because my best friend, Jace, moved to Washington last summer.

He doesn't even know I moved yet. This was all so sudden, between packing, and his habit of not answering the phone, I haven't had the chance to inform him. He hasn't returned my phone calls either. I could probably just tell Isabelle, since they're siblings and all. She's also my close friend, and she'd make sure Jace knew. However, Jace would be mad that I told her first.

"I can help you unpack." says Jonathan, pulling a box knife from the sheath on his belt.

"You don't have to do that." I protest.

He ignores me, slicing through the tape of the last box he brought up. "I want to. It will give us time to get acquainted." He pulls a book out of the box. "The Book of bizarre: Freaky Facts and Strange Stories." Jonathan eyes me curiously, pushing the box of books toward my book shelf, using his foot.

"It's a good book." I defend, joining him by the shelf, placing my books on at random. I'll organize them later.

"Tell me one of the facts." He places my copy of _The Tempest _on the shelf without removing his obsidian eyes from my emerald ones.

"75 pigeons were sentenced to death for being bank note smugglers." I tell him the first one that comes to mind.

His entire body shakes when he laughs. I turn away from him before I start drooling. He's my step brother, so he's off limits... Right? "I hate pigeons." He says.

"My best friend hates ducks." I blurt. "What's with boys and hating birds?"

The box emptied rather quickly, and Jonathan moves on to another one. "All birds are evil. They can't be trusted."

"They're blood thirsty." I say, quoting Jace.

Jonathan nods, pulling something from the box. "Exactly. They won't be happy until your family is dead." We lapse again into silence, only speaking when he asks me where I want something.

Fact: Putting a fitted sheet on your bed by yourself burns 40 thousand calories. Luckily for me, Jonathan stops laughing long enough to help. "Is that everything?" He asks, casually.

I take a look around the room, seeing that everything is unpacked. "Yes. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." He flashes a wicked grin that brings my blood to boil. "My room is across the hall if you need anything." He _winks._

Once he's gone, I flop down lazily onto my bed, and pull out my phone to text Isabelle.

_Clary: Holy freaking hell, Batman. He is HOT._

_Izzy: Who is!? Tell me everything!_

_Clary: ... Don't judge me. Promise?_

_Izzy: Pinky._

_Clary: My new step brother..._

_Izzy: Hahahahaha... Haha... Ha... You have a new step brother?_

_Clary: Long story. In short: My mom got married. We moved to Washington. My step brother is smoking hot._

_Izzy: You're in Washington!? Where!? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Please tell me you're close to Tacoma. Does Jace know?_

I shake my head, smiling at Isabelle being, well, Isabelle. Of course she has got one million questions. I type a quick reply.

_Clary: Jace doesn't know. He hasn't answered his phone since I fount out I was moving. We got here today._

My mother knocks on my door just after I hit send. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

I shrug. "I'm going to get lost in this house. It's gihugic. Why did they need so much space if it was just the two of them?

My mother flashes a dazzling smile, and sits at the edge of my bed. People tell me I look like her, but I don't see it. She's gorgeous, and tall. I'm barely 5'3, and awkward as all hell. I've often wondered if my hair will ever flow flawlessly, like hers. So far, no dice. "Valentine and Jonathan moved into this house last week." She tells me. "We have a surprise for you."

I ignore the last part. "Why did they move?"

"To make room for us." She says. "There wasn't enough room for all of us in their apartment." I nod, still not understanding why the four of us would need an eight bedroom, five bath house. Overkill, yo. "We chose the location for you."

"For me?" I sit up, waiting for an explanation. My phone buzzes with a phone call from Jace, but I ignore it. My mother hates it when I answer the phone while we're talking.

"We moved into this neighborhood because Jace lives next door."

My jaw falls into my lap. "Mom!" I exclaim, jumping into her arms. "You did this for me!?"

"For us." She corrects me. "I want to be with Valentine. You want to be with Izzy and Jace." In short, she's saying '_compromise, motherfucker.' _Not that my mother would word it like that.

I pull away from the hug with a dorky grin spared across my pace. "I have to call Jace back. Can I go see him now?" My mother nods before exiting my room.

Jace picks up on the first ring, for once. "You're in Washington, and you didn't tell me?"

My smile widens. I haven't heard his voice in weeks. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now. "There's more." I say.

"First you need to explain to me how you moved closer to me, without saying a word about it. To _me. _Your _best _friend. I had to hear it from Isabelle! Do you know how annoying that is?"

"You haven't answered your phone in three weeks." I scold. "I found out we were moving last week." I groan, pulling on a pair of shoes. "This isn't important right now. My mom just told me that she and Valentine bought the house _next door _to you. I'm coming over. Which house is yours?" I pull my jacket on.

Jace is silent for a second, and when he speaks I can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll go outside and scream your name." I laugh at his enthusiasm. "Passionately." He adds, and I giggle at the long running inside joke... I'll explain another time.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." I hang up before he can reply, as I race down the stairs.

I'm rounding the corner when I crash into something - someone. Sculpted arms wrap around my narrow waist, steadying me before I fall. "You're in a hurry." Jonathan smirks.

I blush a deep red and step out of his arms. "Yeah, uh, sorry."

"Your mom told you about your best friend?"

I narrow my eyes, curiously. "You knew?" He nods, but doesn't offer an explanation. As much as I'd like to stand here awkwardly with him all day, I don't want to leave Jace hanging. "He's waiting for me, so... See you later."

Jon smirks and steps aside. The second I'm out the door I hear a familiar voice calling "Clary!"

I smile and run to the left, where his voice is coming from. "Jace!"

"Claaaaary!"

It's already dark outside, but his golden hair stands out through the blackness. Behind him, a house very similar to my new home, which I'm hating less by the second, is dark aside from two lights on upstairs. I race across the lawn, crashing into Jace. His arms wrap around me, lifting my feet from the ground. "I missed you _so _much, Jace Herondale." Normally I would object to being lifted from the ground, but it's been six months since I last saw my best friend, and I can't bring myself to care.

"I missed you too, Clary Fray." Says Jace. "It's freezing. Let's go inside." My feet are placed firmly back on the lawn. He's right. It _is _cold. It's December, and there's no snow, which I'm not complaining about.

I follow Jace in through the foyer, ditching my shoes and jacket at the door. The house is silent, and we take care to be extra quiet as we creep up the stairs to his room at the end of the hall. His bedroom is exactly how I expected it to be: Neat. White. Blank. Some things never change.

Jace and I have been friends since we were 12. We met when I was sent to the principles office for punching some kid in the hallway, after he pulled my hair. Of course the teacher only saw my retaliation, and I was the one who got in trouble for it. When I got to the principles office, Jace was in trouble for asking a female teacher if he could motor boat her. We bonded over a three day suspension. To this day, Jace insists that the same teacher let him do it a few years later. I really don't doubt it.

Isabelle has it in her head that Jace and I will be married one day. I don't know why she can't get it through her head that he and I are just friends, and have no romantic intentions with each other. The only time anything even remotely romantic happened between us was when we played Truth or Dare at age 15, and Isabelle dared us to kiss. He doesn't know that was my first and only kiss. We pretend it never happened. It's an unspoken rule that we never bring it up again.

"How did you know I lived next door? I never even told you the name of the town we moved to." Jace notes, hanging his jacket in the closet.

"My mom asked Maryse where you live, or something. I don't know. I'm just glad to be here." I answer, sitting at the edge of his neatly made bed.

Jace crashes heavily onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs bent over the edge at the knee. "I'm glad you're here, too. There are no cool people here."

I lean back on my elbows. "You haven't spoken to me in three weeks. I thought there must be _some _cool people, since you forgot about me."

Jace sputters. "I didn't forget about you. I thought about you every day."

"Oh, did you?" I laugh. "Then why were you avoiding me?"

"I wasn't." He defends, rolling his head to the side. "Alec and I had this huge project due for the end of the semester, and he kept yelling at me if I even looked at my phone. He's been really on edge lately."

I laugh. "Alec is always on edge. He's Alec."

"Enough about that." Jace declares. "Why did you move?"

"Remember my moms boyfriend, Valentine?" Jace nods. "They got married. He's from Washington, and mom is an artist, so it made more sense that we should move, rather than him."

"They got married?" Jace's eyes widen.

"Out of _nowhere. _They didn't even tell me, first. They just signed the papers."

He shakes his head. "Are you okay with it?"

I shrug. "Valentine is nice, and he makes my mom happy. Jonathan is also... Nice." _And sexy as hell._

"Who's Jonathan?"

"My new step brother."

"I didn't know Valentine has a son." Says Jace, sitting up on his elbows.

"I knew, I just never met him until today. I didn't know their relationship was this serious." I shrug again. I love my mom, but she doesn't always make the most well thought out decisions. she's impulsive, and forgets that she's got a daughter to taker care of, since dad died five years ago.

"Clary!" a feminine voice rings from the doorway.

"No!" Jace complains. "She's _my _best friend, Izzy. It's my Clary time, and you aren't invited."

Isabelle ignores him, pulling me up from the bed into a hug. I'm not really a very huggy person, but I've missed Isabelle, so I hug her back. "I've missed you so much! Come hang out with me soon, okay? I know you need your Clace time, so I'll leave you alone. Just come see me soon, promise?"

"Pinky." I offer her my pinky, and we shake before she leaves the room.

Jace is smirking. "Did she call us Clace?"

"She's been doing that for years." I inform him. "I've learned to ignore it."

"Ignoring Isabelle takes practice." He jokes. "Are you going to Fife High, or is Vally Boy insisting on some kind of private school? He seems like the type."

"I am _not _going to a private school. And I'm pretty sure Jonathan said he'd registered at Fife High, so it's safe to assume that's where I'm going." Jace starts laughing, uproariously. "What?" I ask.

"I'm picturing you in a Catholic Schoolgirl uniform. The image won't leave my head. It's very awkward."

I swat his shoulder. "Pervert."

Jace laughs harder. "It's not like that. I'd never think of you like that."

I put up a fake hurt front. "Thanks, Jace. That makes me feel really good about myself."

He shakes his head. "You didn't let me finish. I don't think of you like that, because you're my _best _friend, and I actually care about you. I'd never _disrespect _you, like that."

Heat raises in my cheeks. Jace never talks like this. I shake my head, writing it off as he hasn't seen me in six months. "Tell me things. What's new? How's Max? Is Alec out of the closet yet?"

My best friend grins, as he plops a pillow beneath his head. "He's not out yet, but I'm pretty sure he has a secret boyfriend."

I slap my hand over my mouth. "He does!?" Jace just nods. "And Max? How's he?" Max is probably my favorite person ever. Literally all he does is read. He's only 10 years old, and he's reading more advanced books than I am. Seriously, I love that kid.

"He's joined Battle of the Books, or whatever." Says Jace.

"Of course he did."

"And I'm pretty sure he has his first crush." He rolls his head to the side to look at me, where I'm laying casually beside him.

"On who!?"

"Max has always had a crush on... You. When Izzy was telling me you moved, he was happier than I was. It was hilarious, you should have seen it. He's cute when he's excited."

I shake my head. "I don't think it's a crush. I think it's just that _I _actually talk to him, and the rest of you don't."

Jace sits up swiftly. I follow. "This sounds like we should make a bet."

A grin spreads across my face. "You're on. What are the stakes? And how will we know?"

Jace thinks about it for a moment. "If Max tells you you're pretty, beautiful or anything like that, or if he says something that leads us to believe he has a crush on you, I win. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for three days."

"Everything we're told for three days?" I question.

Jace nods. "As if you're on scopalomine. Zero resistance. Whatever the other says." There's an evil glint in his eye, and I'm pretty sure he already has a plan to humiliate me.

I may regret this. "Deal." 

* * *

**For those of you who are reading my other story: Don't worry. This story won't interfere with Fatally Mine. It's just something light, to balance out all the dark stuff I normally write. This probably won't be updated nearly as much as Fatally Mine. Maybe once a week.**

**Oh, and in case you guys didn't know:**

**Scopalomine is a drug made from the borrachero tree, in Columbia. It can be blown in the face of victims, or added to drinks. Moments after taking the drug, the victim goes into a "Zombie" like state. They're coherent, but have zero control. Victims have reported emptying their bank accounts for robbers, or even helping them pillage their own homes. Just so we know what Clary and Jace are in for...**

**Anyways, review.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so kickass. 1 chapter. 41 favorites. 84 followers. 44 reviews. Like, how? Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I'm just dicking around.**

-Clary Fray-

I stumble into the kitchen, following the _horrid _noise that so rudely tore me away from the beautiful dream I was having about Jim Sturgess. My annoyance disappears, however, when I find Jonathan leaning casually against the counter, without a shirt on. He's only wearing a pair of white gym shorts, and _hot damn. _Why would he even own shirts with a body like that? There's got to be a law against that, or something. _No one _will mind if he becomes a nudist.

There's a glass of orange juice in his hand, and he sips at it slowly. _He's looking at you, Clary. Stop staring at his abs. _My eyes snap up to his, but I can tell by the amused smirk that rests flawlessly on his lips that it's too late. He noticed.

I speak swiftly, fighting back the embarrassment, and bringing up the ugly sound that brought me down here at this ungodly hour. "What am I hearing? Am I having a stroke?" _Smooth, Fray._

He cocks his head to the side, and places his glass of orange juice on the counter top. "It's music, Clary. I'm sure you've heard of it before."

I roll my eyes. "This _particular _music sounds like a seizure waiting to happen."

His smile widens. "You hate dubstep. Duly noted."

I sputter. "That _noise _has a _name? _It's an actual thing? I'm actually disgusted." My sarcasm is off the charts. Too much time with Jace.

The toe headed boy laughs, turning the music off on his phone. I make a big show of breathing out a sigh of relief. "How was your first night here?"

"Fine." I answer. "I was having a _glorious _dream, until _someone's _horrendous excuse for music woke me up." I make sure to add a smile at the end, so he knows I'm teasing.

Jonathan smiles sheepishly. "It's ten anyways." I roll my eyes. This is an ungodly hour, for winter break. "What was your dream about?"

Heat creeps into my cheeks. "Nothing."

Jon raises one eyebrow at me. _Fucking shit. Why can everyone do that but me? _"I'm having a hard time believing that. You're blushing."

This causes me to blush even more. "Jim Sturgess." I mutter.

He nods. "He's handsome."

"He's a God." I muse. "I will never forgive you for waking me."

"I'll make it up to you." His voice comes out low, and suggestive. Or maybe I imagined it.

"How?"

"Well, Jocelyn and my father are gone already, and there's nothing other than orange juice and half a stick of butter in the refrigerator. So, if you let me go get dressed, I'll take you somewhere for breakfast."

I pretend to think about it for a second. "I don't know. I _really _like orange juice and butter."

"The nectar of the Gods." He offers.

I grin. "Ambrosia status."

Jonathan wrinkles his nose. _Motherfucker. Why are his nose crinkles so freaking cute? _"I hate ambrosia."

"Me too." I admit. "But I like waffles."

"Alright, Taki's has fantastic waffles. Go get dressed, and I'll meet you down here in a few minutes." I watch him disappear through the door, and mentally slap myself for flirting so hard. He's my step brother. Off limits. _But he flirted back, I think... No. No. No. He's just being nice. Stop it, Clary._

* * *

Jonathan opens the door to his challenger for me, but I get distracted by his biceps and forget to actually get in the car. Being the sly mofo that I am, I play it cool and stumble clumsily into the car. "Thanks." I mumble.

He's staring at me from the drivers seat, but I pretend to be absorbed in putting my seat belt on. Once it's clicked, however, I have no excuse not to look at him, so I do. "I'll let you choose the music, since you obviously hate my music."

"Dubstep is of the Devil." I tease.

Jon smirks. "I'll one day sit on the throne of Hell, in that case." He says as he pulls out of the driveway. I plug the USB cable into my cell phone, and play Escape the Fate. Jon glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm glad to see that you don't hate _all _good music."

I shake my head. "I don't hate _any _good music." The conversation stops there, and we don't speak again until we've been seated in a booth in the corner of a place Jonathan called Taki's.

"What can I get for you, today?" Asks a tall, thin blonde, with clear blue eyes. She has a far away look, like she doesn't really care. But I see her expression brighten when she looks at Jonathan. Instantly, I hate her.

He hardly acknowledges her, as he flips through the menu. "I would like..." He turns the page again. "The stuffed French toast. Without those nuts they usually put on them."

The girls name tag reads 'Kaelie' which is a really stupid spelling of Kaylee, I think. "Hash browns or home fries?" She asks, sweetly.

"Home fries. And bacon." He answers, before she can ask 'sausage or bacon'.

Her expression falls back to the casual, unreadable look it was before, when she turns to me. "Waffles." I say. "With strawberries."

Kaelie flips her notepad closed, and walks away with grace in her step. I'm instantly jealous of her sharp beauty, and the sway of her hips. 'She's pretty." I mutter.

Jonathan spares a glance, for the first time, in her direction. "Yeah, I guess. If you're into that sort of thing." I don't ask what he means by that, but it makes me feel a littler better that he's _not _into that sort of thing. Whatever sort of thing that is. "So, Clary." He says abruptly. "Tell me about yourself."

I blink. "Um... I'm 16, rad as fuck, and I really like drawing." _Nailed it. _"Tell me about you."

He flashes a half smile. "I'm 17, also rad as fuck, and I really like..." He trails off and looks away.

"What?" I press.

Jonathan shrugs. "I decided not to mention my main hobby."

"Why? I told you mine!"

Jon sighs. "It's not manly. That's what father says."

I frown. _Valentine said that? What a cock. _"It's okay. I don't think you're very masculine, anyways."

He puts his hand up to his chest, mocking pain. "I am very masculine."

"Tell me your hobby."

He sighs, again. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"I write poetry." He confesses.

"_Poetry?_" I fail to keep the surprise out of my voice. Seriously? That's it? I thought it was going to be knitting or something like that. True to my word, I don't laugh. I'm not even sure why he thought I would. "That's awesome." I add, to make sure he knows I'm not judging him.

"Thank you." He says, appreciatively.

Kaelie comes back with our food after a few more moments of aimless chatter. The waffles are... Heavenly. I could die. These waffles are my soul mate. Dude, I don't mean to get so emotional about this, but there's probably a fandom page dedicated to these very waffles. If not, someone please make one.

* * *

"You are _so _losing this bet, and I'm going to make you do a shit ton of awkward things." I say, smiling victoriously at Jace.

"We'll see." He says, simply. "Let's go see Max, right now."

I roll my eyes, and follow him into the library where Max is curled onto the couch, with his face hidden behind a hard cover copy of _The Invention of Murder. _Seriously? This kid is 10 years old. How!? I couldn't even bring myself to like that book. After the first few pages, I got bored and gave up. He's almost finished it.

"Hey, Max!" I say. I'm excited to see him, actually. I really freaking love this kid. Could he even be any cooler?

For a moment, he doesn't respond. Then he glances at me, a wide childish grin spreads across his face, and he flings himself off the couch, into my arms, leaving the book behind. "Clary! I missed you!"

I wrap my arms around his thin frame, and rest my cheek against his messy hair. Max is the only person short enough for me to do this with. "I missed you too, Max."

When he pulls away from the hug, I'm dragged over to the couch where he pulls me down next to him. Jace chuckles, and I know what he's thinking. But he's _wrong. _Max isn't crushing on me, he just missed me. He's basically my little brother.

Jace plops down on the couch beside me. "How was your day, Max?" He asks.

Max smiles, halfheartedly. "I don't like winter break."

"Why?" I ask. _What kind of 10 year old _doesn't _like winter break?_

The little boy shrugs. "I get bored. Will you guys play a game with me?"

"What do you want to play?" Asks Jace.

He thinks about it for a second before answering "Magic!" His face breaks out in a wide grin when Jace and I agree.

Half and hour later, my mana base is solid, and my phantom warriors are kicking butt, when my phone vibrates.

_Mom: Hey, Sweetie. Are you at Jace's house? We're having dinner in 10 minutes, so come home, please._

I groan. I was about to obliterate everyone with my Kargan Dragon Lord. "I have to go home. My mother has summoned me for dinner."

Max pouts, and Jace frowns. "See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

* * *

"How are you settling in, Clary?" Valentine asks, while violently sawing at a slab of meat with his steak knife.

I shrug. "I think I feel more at home here, than I did in New York."

My mother has never smiled quite so brightly, before. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"What did the two of you do today? You're getting along, I assume." Valentine glances at Jonathan down the length of the table.

"We're getting along fine." I assure him.

Jonathan nods. "We went to Taki's for breakfast. Clary got engaged to their waffles."

My mother rolls her eyes, and Valentine chuckles. It's not really a secret that waffles and I are having a love affair. "They're my soul mate!" I defend.

"Jace won't be happy to hear that." My mother mutters.

We meet eyes. Green on green. "Mom. No. Just, no."

"I'm just saying, Clary. The boy is quite taken with you. It's about time someone pointed it out."

I just roll my eyes. "Jace is my best friend. About these waffles, though." I quickly change the subject. "I'm in love. Mr. and Mrs. Strawberry Waffles. It has a nice ring to it."

"Clary Waffles." Jonathan offers.

I grin at him, and dinner just goes on like that. Jonathan and I do most of the talking, making endless jokes, as if we haven't both been forced into this awkward 'family dinner' by our impulsive parents. I'm forced to admit... It's kind of nice, despite how completely out of place it is.

* * *

After dinner, Isabelle comes over for some quality Clary/Izzy catching up time. "Where's this hot step brother you mentioned?" We're laying on my bed, with music playing quietly in the background, just talking the way Izzy and I always do.

I shrug. "I think he's downstairs."

She sits up, abruptly. "Can I meet him!?"

"That sounds like it would be a really awkward experience."

"Come on, Clary!" She begs. "We can just casually go down there to get water or something, and you can introduce me. I _need _to see him! You have _never _told me a guys is hot before. I want to know what's special about this one."

I sigh for approximately seven years, before answering. "Fine. Just don't embarrass me."

"I would never!" Izzy says, sweetly.

* * *

Jonathan is sitting at the table in the kitchen, with a notebook in front of him. He looks up and smiles when we enter the room. I grab two bottles of water from the fridge, because that's my cover story. "Hey, Jonathan." I say.

"Hello, Clary." He stands, and approaches us. Izzy looks at me with wide eyes.

"This is Isabelle." I gesture toward her.

Jonathan shakes her hand, politely. "Nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you, as well." Izzy says, charmingly. This is the part where I expect him to start flirting with Isabelle, but he doesn't. Instead, he just politely nods his head and goes back to his writing.

Just before I drag Izzy back up the stairs, she says something _evil._

"Clary thinks your hot!"

**Oh, Izzy... Oh, Max... Oh, waffles...**

**Review!**

**-IWriteNaked**


	3. Chapter 3

**JONATHAN IS NOT GAY. A few people have asked, an no. He's not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I'm just dicking around.**

-Clary Fray-

I've been avoiding Jonathan, since Isabelle decided to be the devil, last night. I am never forgiving her for that. I dragged her up the stairs before anything else could be said. She laughed endlessly, while I died of embarrassment. This is why I don't tell her things.

"You're quiet." Says Jace. "What are you thinking about?" He said I had to come over, so Max would have plenty of opportunities to confess his crush (which he doesn't have) on me. We both know it was just an excuse, and I would have come over either way.

"Isabelle is trying to ruin my life." I say, simply. I'm exaggerating a bit, but that goes without saying.

He chuckles. "What did she do this time?"

"She told my step brother I think he's hot."

Jace smirks. "You're hot for your step brother?"

"No." I lie, but Jace knows me too well.

"You're lying." He accuses.

_Balls. Deny it. _"No, I'm not." My traitorous cheeks flame to an unattractive shade of red.

"Clary, it is scientifically impossible for you to lie to me." Jace presses.

He's right. I can't lie to him, about silly things like this. "Fine." I sigh. "I can't deny that he has good looks. But it's not like I planned on acting on this sexual attraction. Isabelle just made it awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?" He asks. "Maybe he's into you, too. In which case, your mother will be very uncomfortable..." He trails off, realizing what he's saying. Thinking beforehand has never been his strong suit.

"He's not into me." I state.

Jace frowns. "What makes you so sure?"

I deadpan. "Jace, he's my step brother. He's off limits. And no guy has ever been into me. I'm not pretty."

"Clary, you're beautiful." He says, with determination to make me believe him.

"You have to say that." I point out. "I'm your best friend."

Jace shakes his head. "Let's go find Max. I need to win this bet. You'll make a lovely slave."

* * *

We end up playing Magic with Max, again. We actually got to finish the game this time, and I obliterated Jace, but Max completely murdered me. It was brutal, because this kid in merciless when it comes to Magic. "I can't believe you would be so ruthless." I joke.

Max shrugs his bony shoulders. "Your death was inevitable. I saw no purpose in prolonging your lifespan for a few more turns."

"He doesn't mess around." Says Jace.

"I like it when Clary's here." Max announces, as he sinks into the couch.

Jace smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. _Gah. Bring down your eyebrow game, homie. _"Why's that?"

"Because," He starts slowly, "then I'm not alone. You never leave your room when Clary isn't here." This makes me a little sad. Max must get lonely.

"I love hanging out with you." I tell him.

A wide grin spreads across his face. "I love hanging out with you, too, Clary. Jace and Isabelle always hog you." He pouts.

"I'm going to hog her again, right now." Jace announces.

"Why?" Max asks, looking disappointed.

Jace thinks about it for a second before saying "I saw her first." Max doesn't respond, because he's 10 and still plays by the 'who saw it first' rules.

"We'll come see you again soon, Max." Jace assured him, before dragging me up to his achingly neat bedroom. "I am _so _winning this bet."

"No, you're not." I object. "Max doesn't have a crush on me. He just likes me best because I actually show an interest in the things he likes. Whereas you, Alec and Isabelle just tell him to go away all the time."

"He was making googly eyes at you every time you looked away from him. I saw it."

I cross my arms over my chest. "You're making that up."

Jace shakes his head, and starts scrolling through his phone, for music. "I'm not." He switches the sound bar to Bluetooth, and turns on the love of my life, Michael Buble.

"Yes you are." I insist.

He shrugs. "We'll see." We're silent for a moment before Jace asks "What are you going to do about Isabelle's announcement to - what's his name? Joseph? Jacob? Jason? No, Joshua."

"Jonathan." I correct him, laughing. "And I'm probably just going to avoid him. Forever."

Jace chuckles, and I glare at him. "You can't do that. You live together."

"You underestimate me, Herondale."

"Jocelyn is going to be really confused when you refuse to be in the same room as him. She'll start asking questions. Everyone will find out that your step brother gets you all hot under your proverbial collar..."

I slap his arm. "Don't talk about my proverbial collar."

One of his fair colored eyebrows arches. "Do you know how many girls would sacrifice their families to Aphrodite just to hear me _mention _their proverbial collars?"

"Shut it, knobby." I snap, and Jace falls over on his bed laughing. "You aren't funny."

His laughter comes to a halt immediately, and he looks genuinely offended. "I am factually, empirically, scientifically hilarious."

_Dickbrain._

* * *

"Hey, Clary." Jon says, when I walk through the front door. _Fuck. _Jace was right. I can't avoid him. _I will not run away. I will not run away. I will not run away. _"Hey, Jon." I say casually. "Um, I wanted to apologize about Izzy. She'll do anything to make people uncomfortable."

His lips tug up at the edges, into a playful smirk. "You're cute." _I should have run away. _My cheeks flame. "Especially," he adds, stepping closer to me, running his knuckles over my cheekbone. "when you blush." His obsidian eyes bore into mine, his hands slip into my hair, and then... Someone rings the doorbell. _Motherfucker._

Jonathan straightens, lets his hand drop, and goes to answer the door. _Holy fucking shit. _"Hey guys!" Jonathan exclaims from the doorway. "Come in."

He enters with two boys on his heels. They're both tall, like him. On the left, is a boy with brown hair and startling hazel eyes. His hair cascades effortlessly over his forehead, into his eyes. On the right is a boy with the same onyx eyes as Jonathan, and jet black hair. Both boys are really attractive, and this is overwhelming. "Guys, this is Clary. My new step sister." Says Jonathan, leading them toward the couch, where he flops down heavily. "These are my cousins, Jordan" he points to the boy with the pretty eyes, who lifts a hand to wave, and I notice that both of his arms are covered in tattoos. "and Sebastian." He gestures to the one with black hair, who just flashes a cocky half smile at me.

I nod at them. "It's nice to meet you." I mutter, sinking into the loveseat.

I'm pretty sure Jonathan was going to kiss me. I can't be sure, since these two chose the worst time ever to show up. Gah.

Jordan crashes onto the couch beside Jon, and Sebastian lowers himself into the spot beside me. _Sitting a bit close for comfort, homesplice. _I subtly scoot away. "So, Jonathan." Says Jordan. "What have you been up to?"

Jonathan shrugs. "Oh, you know." He says casually. "Still trying to grow my chest hair as long as yours."

Jordan glares, I fail to stifle a laugh, and Sebastian snorts. Before anyone can retort, my cell phone starts ringing. I pick it up without looking to see who it is. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie." My mothers voice comes through.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" I ask casually. Everyone is awkwardly silent, and watching me. _Don't they have like... Cousin things to do?_

"Valentine and I are staying in Seattle, tonight. It got late, and we don't want to drive home just to get up early and drive in again." I wait patiently while she offers up more information that I don't actually need. It drags on and on. She talks too much. "Are Jordan and Sebastian staying over?" She asks, finally.

I hold the phone to my chest. "My mother wants to know if the two of you are staying over." They nod. "Yeah, they're staying." I announce to my mom.

"Okay, I'll order you pizza for dinner. How man should I get?"

"Twelve." I say, without hesitation. "Or, like, three. Either one."

Mother laughs and agrees to order three pizzas. When I hang up, Jon asks "What was that about?"

"They're staying in the city, but my mother is having pizza delivered."

Sebastian chuckles. "You told her to order twelve?"

I shrug. "She's ordering three. I don't know how much three teenage boys are going to eat."

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, minding my own business, when the door flies open, and Sebastian walks in. He didn't even knock, which is so rude. "Can I help you?" I ask.

His obsidian eyes trail down my body, not so subtly. I'm suddenly _very _aware of what I'm wearing. Black yoga shorts with a white fold over, and a black tank top that shows off a bit too much. I cross my arms over my chest. "Sebastian? Is there a reason you're in my bedroom?"

He cocks his head to the side, and smirks. "You are going to fall for me _so _hard." _What._

I lift both of my eyebrow, because I'm unable to lift just one. "I doubt that."

He bites his lip, and his eyes flick over me again. "Come here." I'm forced to admit: He's really hot. But nope. Not happening.

"I would rather not."

Sebastian walks to the edge of my bed, and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to be blunt with you, alright?"

I laugh, lightly. "You weren't being blunt before?"

"I want to have sex with you." He announces.

For a moment, I'm actually stunned into silence. "Not interested." I regain my composure. Sebastian leans forward, and _oh my God, he's trying to kiss me. _I jerk away from him, landing on the floor with the bed between us. "Whoa! Slow down, speed racer."

"You expect me to believe" Sebastian says, amusement in his voice. "that you stayed home with Jon, Jordan and I on a Friday night, and you _don't _want to suck my dick?"

I am on the verge of losing my shit when Jon and Jordan appear in the doorway. "What is going on in here?" Jordan asks, an amused smile plastered on his face. My revealing attire does not go unnoticed.

"This motherfucker, always acting shady." I explain.

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Sebastian, what did you do?"

He shrugs. "Clearly, she wants me."

I sputter. "To fall down a flight of stairs, maybe."

Sebastian walks around the bed, approaching me. "Now, Clary, let's be honest with ourselves." I feel his hand press into my back, and I push him away.

"Get away from me, shit stain!"

"Okay!" Says Jordan, pulling Sebastian away. "That's enough, Sebby. Clary isn't interested." He drags him out of the room.

Jonathan sighs. "I'm really sorry about him." He passes a hand through a mess of white hair. "I should have warned you. He's just like that. Doesn't know how to keep it in his pants, and he's baffled by the idea that some women might not want to sleep with him."

I shrug it off. "It's okay. I was about to reach for my machete, when you guys came in."

Jon chuckles, but he doesn't know I was being serious. There's a machete under my bed. "The pizza got here, but I guess there was a bit of a mix up. They brought six. And that's a bit much, so I was thinking... You should invite your friends from next door. Jordan can invite his girlfriend. I'll invite my friend, Magnus." He shrugs. "We can all do something, and eat pizza."

I nod. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

**GUYS. I'm so excited about the next chapter. It's going to be wonderful. I'll give you a hint: I NEVER.**

**Okay, REVIEW.**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS. Did you know that 17 years ago today, one of my favorite FanFiction authors was born? I wasn't going to update again so soon, but it's rippingbutterflywings' birthday, so I need everyone to go read her stories, and leave reviews in all-caps. Okay. Thanks. Bye.**

**WARNING: Underage drinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I just make them do weird shit.**

-Clary Fray-

"Hey, Jordan. Call Maia." Jon says. Jace agreed to force Alec and Izzy to come over. He said, and I quote 'Izzy is bringing Master Splinter.' I didn't ask what that meant, though the part of me that loves Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is kind of excited. Jonathan's friend, Magnus, agreed to come over, too.

"What? Why?" Jordan fidgets with his hands nervously.

"Because, Clary agreed to have this small gathering, and Maia is a nice girl. Just invite your girlfriend."

Jordan's face flushes. "She isn't my girlfriend."

Jon rolls his eyes. "Call your booty call, whatever. You've been hung up on her for years. Just call her, and invite her." Jordan doesn't argue. He walks out of the room with his phone to his ear.

He comes back a few moments later with a proud smile. "Maia said she will be here in ten minutes."

* * *

Everyone is here, sitting in the living room with slices of pizza. "I hardly know anyone here. Can we do introductions, or something?" Says the shiniest man I have ever seen in my life. And I'm from _New York. _I've seen some shiny dudes.

"I'm Clary." I offer.

Jace, who has his arm draped casually over my shoulder says "I'm Jace. Or Thundercock Bangtity McScrew. Either is fine." I giggle. That's so Jace. It's not uncommon for Jace to put his arm around me, but the sharp looks he and Jonathan are shooting each other don't go unnoticed.

"Isabelle. Izzy. Whatever."

Beside her is the boy I'm assuming is 'Master Splinter'. I'm forced to admit: He does bear a striking resemblance to a rat. In a cute way. "My name is Simon."

"Sebastian." He's been sulking since I didn't want to sleep with him. _Creepy sonofabitch._

"Jordan." He lifts his hand casually, to wave. _Those tattoos though._

Beside him is a pretty, dark skinned girl with chocolate hair and eyes. "I'm Maia."

"Magnus, the Magnificent." Says the glitter coated boy.

"Alec Lightwood." Alec says stiffly. Magnus smiles widely at him, and Alec flushes. I think they know each other, already.

Finally, sitting beside me, Jonathan is last. "Jonathan." He says just before taking a ridiculously large bite of pizza. _That's attractive..._

"Can we get drunk?" Sebastian suggests, leaning back in the swivel chair we dragged out for him.

Jonathan and I share a look. He shrugs. I shrug, or try to, but Jace's arm is heavy. He pulls me closer to him, but I don't think much of it. "We should play I Never." Isabelle suggests.

I frown. "Is it really pathetic if I say I don't know the rules?"

Everyone in the room looks at me in awe, then Izzy explains. "You take a drink if you've done something. If I said 'I never read the Complete Works of Shakespeare' you would take a drink."

I nod. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

I must be the most inexperienced person ever, because everyone else at least has a slight buzz, and I've only drank once. Isabelle smiles mischievously. "I never... Thought Clary's step brother was hot."

Jonathan is the first to drink to this, and I laugh at him. Isabelle, Maia, Magnus and even Alec drink. I suspect that Alec is only brave enough to admit to this because he's drank quite a bit. I sigh before putting the cup of bitter liquid to my lips. Jonathan grins, and Sebastian's scowl reaches epic proportions.

"I never..." Simon starts, snickering at Magnus. "Had sex with a man." Maia, Izzy and Magnus all take a drink. I can feel people watching me, when I don't drink.

Magnus snickers. _Yeah, laugh it up, fuckball. _"I never had sex with a woman." All of the guys drink, excluding Alec and Simon. Magnus keeps his eyes on me, as if he's waiting for me to drink. I roll my eyes at him.

"I never" says Alec "Rolled over and introduced myself." Everyone laughs, and only Magnus and Jordan are guilty of this.

Jonathan laughs. "I never hooked up with a teacher." Jace, Isabelle and Magnus drink to this. Shit = Lost.

_Oh, it's my turn. Damnit. Why wasn't I thinking of one this whole time? _"I never... Had sex in a funeral home." ... Maia and Jordan drink!

"With each other!?" Jon asks. They share a look, and drink again. Jonathan looks pleased. I guess he's shipping that...

Jace's arm drops from my shoulder, and he looks directly at Magnus. "I never made out with Alec." Alec turns red when Magnus reluctantly takes a drink. I guess I was right about them knowing each other, already.

"I never kissed Jace." Isabelle offers. I sigh, and take a long drink. She already knew that. She was the one who dared us. Surprisingly, no one else drinks. I guess it really shouldn't be surprising since he just met Maia, and Isabelle is basically his sister.

"I've never been handcuffed." Simon offers. _Gross. I don't want to know! _Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Sebastian and Jonathan drink. _Oh, dear God._

Sebastian smirks. "I've never handcuffed someone else." All of the same people, plus Jordan, take a drink. Seriously. I'm the only sober person here. I'm about to start lying, just so I can get a little tipsy.

Jordan leans forward. "I never... Took ecstasy." Everyone falls silent, as Jordan and Magnus take a long drink.

"Okay..." Maia says. "I never had a sex dream about my best friend." I don't see who's drinking because I'm busy making very awkward eye contact with _my _best friend, while he drinks. And then, just for good measure, he _smiles _and kisses my cheek. _Oh, goodness... _I did not need to know this piece of information!

Magnus, who was watching this little exchange, snickers and says "I never" he slurs. He's drank to almost every question. "fantasized about Clary." What the hell is wrong with these people? I take a long drink, because all of my fantasies involve me, so it's good enough. I can't do this shit sober anymore.

Hesitantly, Jace takes a drink and my jaw drops. Sebastian drinks confidently. My face burns when Jonathan drinks, and then when Isabelle drinks my jaw falls to the floor so hard, it leaves a dent. I sputter. "Jace! Isabelle! _What?!"_

Isabelle shrugs. "I went through a phase, and you're my only girl friend. It's not like it was recent."

Jace blushes, which is weird for him. His eyes are glassy, the way they always are when he's drunk. "You're my best friend, but you're also pretty fucking hot."

I take another drink, before burying my face in my hands. "Okay, moving on." Alec saves me. "I never read an entire book in one night." I mouth 'thank you' because he's obviously just giving me an excuse to drink, in order to get over the horror of all of this new information.

Jonathan leans back into the soft cushion of the couch. "I've never had sex with a virgin." The only people who drink are Maia and Jordan. Jon smirks. "I knew you two swapped virginities in grade ten." They smile sweetly at each other. _These people are really obsessed with sex... But I'm starting to get a buzz, so it's cool now._

_Shit. It's my turn again. How did I forget to think about this again? Oh, right. My two best friends think about sex with me. That's how. _"I never fell in love." To my surprise, Jace drinks first. I want to ask who it was, but I don't. Jace has never been in a serious relationship. He's just gone on casual dates, followed by casual sex. I know, because he recaps all of this to me.

Alec drinks next, followed by Magnus, then Jordan and Maia. We do a few more rounds, with nothing too eventful happening, before we decide that everyone is drunk enough, and we should quit.

I finally got to drink enough to start feeling it. Jordan and Maia went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms to make out, and I don't want to know what else. Izzy and Simon are cuddling on the couch. I ship it. Alec and Magnus are flirting with each other, blatantly. I ship that, too.

Sebastian is shamelessly hitting on me, but I'm ignoring him. Y'know. This motherfucker, always acting shady. I've tried every subtle way I could think of to make him go away, but when nothing works, I walk away from him, mid-sentence.

I find Jace and Jonathan leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "Hey guys." I greet them, glad to be away from Creepy-McGowan.

"Hey, Clary." Jon waves absently.

Jace grins. "Hi, Fray." I try to push out the thoughts of what he may have fantasized...

"Herondale." I retort.

"Morgenstern." Jonathan interjects, pointing to himself. "Glad we all know each other." My mind is the teensiest bit hazy, and it takes me a moment to remember who Morgenstern is.

"Your cousin is really creeping me out." I say, leaning against the counter across from the two boys.

"What did he do?" They both ask, in unison. and Jace adds "I will drop kick a motherfucker, in two seconds. Nobody messes with my Clary." He pulls me protectively into his chest, and I laugh. Jace has always been more... Affectionate when he's been drinking. I don't really mind. He's my best friend, and I'm comfortable with him. I trust Jace, completely.

"He put his hand on my thigh." I recall, resting my cheek against my best friends chest. He stiffens.

The drunk amusement is gone from his voice when he asks "Do you need me to lay the beat down on him?"

I giggle, due to the small amount of dizziness that comes over me, followed by the alcohol induced sleepiness. "No." I say. "I'm sleepy." I put my chin on his chest, looking up into his amber flecked eyes. "Stay over?"

Jace grins down at me. "Of course."

Just before we exit the kitchen, I wobbly turn around and say "Goodnight, Jonathan."

"Goodnight, Clary." The look on his face is one of... _Jealousy?!_

* * *

"C'mere." Jace slurs. He's removed his jeans, and he's laying in my bed wearing black boxers and a dark grey t-shirt. I'm too sleepy to care. "And turn off the light, Fray." He adds, as an afterthought.

I flick the light switch, and crawl into bed, where he pulls me into the stone wall of his chest. I've never really cuddled with anyone but Jace, and it only happens when he's been drinking. I'm not sure why, but I'm not complaining. He's warm, and it feels nice. Jace is familiar, and he smells like fresh laundry all the time. Innocent snuggles never hurt anybody, so I allow it, and we fall asleep together, the way we always have.

_Best friends cuddle, right?_

* * *

It's eight AM when nightmares shake me awake. Jace's arms are still curled protectively around me, but I feel suffocated. He groans when I slip out of the bed, but doesn't wake up. Part of me wishes he would. I need to talk, and Jace is the only person that knows I still dream about my fathers death. Having lost his own father at age ten, Jace is the only person who understands what I went through.

I don't want to disturb him, after only four hours of sleep, so I go downstairs after pulling on jeans and a hoodie. Isabelle has her head rested on Simon's shoulder, where they fell asleep together on the couch. The two of them look peaceful and happy. He isn't like the boys Izzy usually goes for, and I like him a lot better than any of her previous boyfriends.

I spin on my heel, turning away from them and out the front door. It's overcast today, and it looks like it might even rain. It isn't cold enough for snow, apparently. Which is annoying. Christmas is one week away, to the day. "Hey, Sugar." I'm startled by a low, rough voice. He holds a lit cigarette between his teeth, and his eyes are that bluish-green color of the ocean.

"Hi, Jordan." I nod absently, in his general direction.

"You're up early." He observes.

"So are you."

Jordan takes a long drag before replying. "Rejection is best chased by a cigarette. Why are you awake?"

I frown, but decide to give him an honest answer, since he was straight with me. "Bad dreams. I didn't want to wake Jace."

He nods. "Are you two... Together?"

"He's my best friend."

"Who you've kissed. And he has naughty thoughts about you, sweetheart."

I laugh in surprise. I'd forgotten about the naughty thoughts. "The kiss was a dare, almost two years ago. And I didn't know about the dirty thoughts. I'm trying to forget about it."

"Jonathan thinks you're together." He tells me.

I look away from the ocean in his eyes, as he takes another drag, and flicks the ashes from the end. I watch as they float to the ground. "Why would Jonathan care?"

Jordan rolls his eyes. "Jonathan cares about everything. And he's embarrassed that he almost kissed you, when you have a boyfriend." _So he _was _going to kiss me._

"I don't have a boyfriend." I correct him. "Anyways," I decide to change the subject. "What happened with Maia?"

Jordan takes one last puff, before letting the cigarette fall to the ground, and twisting the tip of his shoe over it. "I fucked her. Again."

"Again?"

"I do it a lot." He admits. "I shouldn't, though."

I nod. "And in what way does getting laid equal rejection?"

Jordan chuckles, lightly. "That's all she wants from me. How backwards is that? I told her that I'm in love with her, and she said it's just sex." He sighs. "She's in love with Simon. Simon's into Izzy. Izzy's into Simon. It's not even a love triangle, really."

**GO LEAVE ALL CAPS REVIEWS ON RIPPINGBUTTERFLYWINGS STORIES.**

**After you review here, of course...**

**-IWriteNaked**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandomgirl5: ****Drugs****. I don't even know... I have too much time on my hands, and I'm really awkward.**

**EVERYONE, IF YOU VALUE MY SANITY, YOU WILL READ THIS: Uuuuuuuugh. I don't want to be an asshole, but here's the thing… I'm writing this story, and will include whatever I feel like including. It's my right, as the author. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, but I've gotten a lot of "No Clonathan!" and "Not too much Clonathan, please." I don't mind when you tell me what you'd like to see, but I've clearly stated that there's going to be some Clonathan. To the extent that.. They're probably gonna fuck, eventually. (As many times as I want them to) If that's not something you want to see, you don't have to read the story. You've been warned.**

**Like I said, this will be a Clace story eventually, but it's not right now. Please stop pushing me to get to the Clace.**

**One last thing: I'm not going to write any bondage in this story. I have to say it, because someone asked. I'll consider writing you a one-shot or something, when I have more time.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Sebby gets very creepy, and a little violent in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

Jordan and I talk for hours, while we wait for the others to wake up. He's very sweet, and feels the need to use pet names. Normally I would hate it, but Jordan is too cool. I don't mind. "I've learned to fortify my own entities." He tells me. "I never should have fallen for her, without a plan. Wishing on stars doesn't make people love you, no matter how much you try to believe that it will."

I don't know how to comfort him. There has never been a time that I was in a situation like this one. _Maia is an idiot. Jordan is a catch, and she'd be lucky to have him. _"She doesn't realize how fortunate she is." I say.

It's overcast today, but I think I see the sun again when Jordan smiles. "Thanks, honey." _Yep. Maia's definitely an idiot._

* * *

I do my best not to glare at Maia while I'm showing her out. Magnus and Alec both left immediately after waking up, because they had to go to work. Everyone else stayed to help clean the mess we'd made last night, while we were drunk. Once everything was in order, Maia left. I'm assuming it's because Simon and Isabelle were leaving, as well. She had no reason to stay, if Simon wasn't here. Besides Jordan, but she's too blind to see what she has.

I'm in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher, when Sebastian starts creeping again. "So, it Jonathan you're interested in." He states, with malice in his tone. "That's kinky. He's your brother."

"He's my step brother." I correct him, rolling my eyes.

"Details." Sebastian bellows. "That's now what I'm here for."

I sigh for at least ten minutes. "What do you want?"

His expression takes on a wicked undertone. "I'd rather discuss this somewhere a little more private."

My eye rolling game is so strong, right now. "I seem to recall declining your gracious offer, last night."

Sebastian _tsk_s, sweeping back a mess of black hair. "I'm afraid that's not an option."

"I'm afraid you're wrong."

Sebastian smiles menacingly. "You're going to give me what I want, Clary. I promise, you'll enjoy it."

"This is getting annoying." I groan. "You're making me want to stick small, furry creatures in the microwave."

I guess my threat to small, woodland creatures made him angry, because he pulls me roughly against his chest, fingers digging into my wrist and waist painfully. I feel something lodge itself in my throat, and I'm barely able to choke out the words "Let go." My tone is wavering.

"It's cute when you act like you have a choice." Sebastian's lips are coming directly toward my face, and his grip on my wrist tightens. It shoots bolts of pain up my arm. My head turns to the side, and he lands an open mouthed kiss on my cheek.

"Sebastian." I say, with false sweetness in my voice.

His smile against my cheek makes my stomach lurch. "Yes, Clary?"

"Do something for me." I ask, huskily.

His lips move down to my neck. _Gross. _"I'll do anything for you."

Calmly, I tell him "I want you to take a step back… And literally fuck your own face."

I try to shrug him off, but his grip tightens. This bitch it really jacking up my arm. "Maybe if you try harder." He mocks me.

This is the part where it isn't funny anymore. Sebastian is a moron for even trying this. The other boys aren't far away. I can hear their voices. "Jace!" I yell. "Jonathan! Jordan! Can you guys come here, please?" It's not even fifteen seconds before the three of them rush in, Jonathan dragging Sebastian away from me. My wrist throbs from where he held it.

Jordan puts his arm over my shoulder, shooting a murderous look at his cousin. "Are you alright, sugar?"

"Oh, splendid." I reply, sarcastically.

Jonathan's voice is strained, his jaw set. "Sebastian, you need to leave."

I grab Jace's arm, when I see his expression. I've seen him angry before, but usually he isn't silently angry. This is scarier than when he's screaming at people.

Sebastian shrugs. "She was basically begging for it." He says casually. "She wants me."

"Leave." Jonathan repeats, firmly.

"She was begging for it. You should have heard the way she-"

"_Get out!_" Jonathan snaps.

Sebastian winks at me on the way out. We're silent, until we hear the front door slam shut. The three boys mirror each other. Fists clenched. Knuckles white. Jaws set. Their calm demeanor morphing, wrapping itself in rage. We're standing here, my hand on Jace's arm, Jordan's hand on my back, and Jonathan looking pallid by the door.

Jordan mutters something under his breath. It sounds like "What a tractor."

My laughter cannot be contained. "Did you just call him a tractor?" Jordan just nods, as if this insult makes sense.

"I'm really sorry, Clary." Jonathan says. "I shouldn't have let him come over. I just…" He passes a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I didn't really think he would hurt you."

"I'm not hurt."

Jace grasps my hand. The one that was still holding his arm, afraid of what he might do. "Your wrist." He says.

There's a sharp intake of breath by the doorway, followed by feet shuffling across the kitchen. Jonathan hands me an ice pack from the freezer. "Thanks." I say, taking it from him, and pressing it to the swollen wrist. The all watch me with spotlight concern. "I'm fine, guys. Stop looking at me like that. I wasn't even scared. I knew you were close by."

They all seem to sigh in unison. "What are we supposed to do? My cousin just crushed your arm." Jordan says, through gritted teeth. "Such a tractor." He repeats.

"Go do cousin things. Jace and I have to go see Max."

"Cousin things?" Jonathan questions.

"Whatever cousins do. I don't know. I haven't got any cousins."

* * *

"Clary!" Max calls from the couch at the Lightwoods. "You're back!"

"Of course I am." I smooth out his hair, after sitting down beside him. "I said I would be."

Jace crashes down heavily only the couch beside me. "Do you guys want ice cream?" He asks. "I want ice cream, and zombie movies."

Max brightens at the mention of ice cream. Personally, I would prefer waffles. If I put my ice cream in a waffle cone, that counts, right? "Ice cream sounds fantastic." I decide.

"Yes!" Max agrees, eagerly.

"Cold stone?" Jace offers.

Max is vibrating from the _idea _of ice cream. Clearly, giving him sugar is the responsible thing to do. "Perfect." I say.

"Alright, Maxy Pad," says Jace. I glare at him. "go get your shoes and your jacket."

"Okay!" The little boy exclaims, and basically bounces up the stairs, toward his bedroom.

"Don't call him that!" I scold, once Max is out of earshot.

"He likes it." Jace defends.

"He doesn't know what it means."

"That's what makes it funny!"

* * *

Waffle cones definitely count. They're not nearly as captivating as actual waffles, but they're a solid second. "I knew you'd get a waffle cone." Jace teases.

"Of course you did. You're my best friend." I state. "And I knew you would get that peppermint flavor." Jace sticks his tongue out at me, like the mature adult he is.

Max giggles joyfully. "You two are my favorite people."

Jace smirks at me. "Who do you like better?"

"You're such a tractor, Jace." I mutter, before Max can answer.

"No, _you're _a tractor, Clary." Jace retorts. Max looks confused, but shrugs and goes back to shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

It's nearly eight o'clock by the time we finally make our way back to Jace's house. The boys insisted on going bowling after we ate ice cream. I suck at bowling. Jace kicks ass at it, and laughed every time I sent yet another bowling ball into the gutter. Even Max demolished me. I really hate bowling.

"Okay!" says Jace, shedding his jacket in the entry way. "It's time for zombie movies."

I glance at Max. "Are you sure Max is old enough for zombie movies?"

Jace deadpans. "Clary, he's ten. It's not like he's nine, or something. Showing zombie movies to a nine year old would be irresponsible."

"I won't get scared!" says Max. "Sit by me, Clary!"

I make a big show of rolling my eyes at my best friend, before taking my place between the two boys. Jace props his feet up on the coffee table, and Max curls into my side. Every time someone gets killed by a zombie, Jace chuckles and Max shrieks with delight. _What's wrong with these people? _

Alec walks down about halfway through the second movie. "Max, what are you doing up? It's _way _past your bed time."

Max crosses his arms. "I'm watching movies with Clary and Jace."

Alec glances at the television. "Zombies, Jace!? Seriously!? He's ten! Max, go to bed. I'll come tuck you in after I talk with Jace."

Max starts pouting. He really wasn't afraid at all, during the movies. "You're being such a tractor, Alec."

Alec pales. "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD!?" He yells, before realizing that the word is _tractor. _

Jace and I start laughing. "Jace and Clary said it." Max tells him, proudly.

Alec shakes his head. "It's almost midnight. Go to bed, Max."

"Midnight!?" I swear under my breath. "I was supposed to be home by 10:30!"

Jace curses. I check my phone, to see the damage. There's only one text.

_Jonathan: You're late. I told your mom that you weren't feeling well, and went to sleep already. Be quiet coming in... You owe me._

I sigh in relief. "Jonathan covered for me, but I have to go. Bye, Jace! Nice seeing you again, Alec. Goodnight, Max." I see Jace frown before I leave, but didn't have time to question it.

* * *

Luckily for me, the bedroom Valentine and my mother share is nowhere near the front door. It's on the bottom floor, all the way in the back. I head upstairs and knock lightly on Jonathan's door. It cracks open, seconds later. _Oh, God. He's not wearing a shirt again. Focus, Clary. You're here to say thank you, not stare at his chest. _"Can I help you?" he asks, with a smirk.

"I, uh…" I sputter. This would be easier if he was wearing a shirt. "I wanted to say thank you. I just lost track of time. My mother would have killed me, if it weren't for you."

Jonathan arches one eyebrow. "Like I said, you owe me."

I nod. "Deal."

For a moment, we just stand there awkwardly in his doorway, A Day To Remember playing quietly behind him. Then he leans forward, his lips brushing my ear, and huskily whispers "Goodnight, Clary. I'll let you know when I decide how you can repay me." He pulls away, winks and shuts the door.

_Sonofabitch. This boy, always smirking, winking and walking around shirtless… Lord, help me._

_Think about waffles. Waffles. Waffles…  
_

* * *

_**Shout out to rippingbutterflywings, who is half to blame for all of this tractor business.**_

_**… REVIEW!**_

_**-IWriteNaked**_


	6. Chapter 6

**To the guest who said "****Amazing as always but I would like some more Clace.": I'm super glad you think it's amazing, but I've explained about the Clace to the moon and back. It's going to happen, but not yet.**

**BearMyChildren: I DIED WHEN I SAW YOUR NAME. I laughed and laughed until I died, and had to be resurrected by a man of God. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I just take Jonathan's shirt away, at all times… I don't own the songs Simon or Jordan sing, briefly.  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

I clear a cloud of steam from the bathroom mirror. My mother and Valentine are already at work before Jonathan or I wake up, most days. My hairbrush gets caught in wet tangles several times, and I have to just yank it through, ripping out several strands of hair. What is life? I hate my hair. It's the actual devil, come from hell to make my life miserable. That would explain the color.

After doing a Dutch braid, I give up any semblance of being attractive, and go downstairs where I find Jonathan. In the kitchen. Shirtless. Again. _He has got to be doing this on purpose…_

"Good morning, Clary." He says, pouring a glass of orange juice. He really likes orange juice, I've noticed. It's day five of living here, and every day Jonathan has done the same thing. He goes for a run (without a shirt on) and then drinks orange juice before taking a shower. Who does that? Why orange juice?

"Good morning, Jonathan." I mutter, trying my hardest not to check him out, since he's looking at me. I'm only allowing myself to eye fuck him when he _isn't _looking. "How did you sleep?"

He shrugs. "I don't sleep much."

"Why not?"

Jonathan shrugs again. He shrugs a lot. "I stay up writing, and lose track of time." He admits.

"I don't sleep much either." I didn't mean to confess this.

"Why not?"

"Bad dreams." _Why the fuck did I tell him that? Jace is the only one who knows that…_

His eyebrows shoot up. "About what?"

I decide to steal a move from his playbook, and shrug as well. "My dad." I admit. "What do you write about?" I change the subject, quickly.

He sucks in a breath through gritted teeth, and I can't help thinking that I should not have asked him that. "Personal things, mostly." Pale blonde hair is shaken from his eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

I nod, trying not to step over the line. "Sure. Like what?"

He watches me for a moment. I really wish he'd put a shirt on, so I could form a coherent thought. "Jordan says you're _not _involved with Jace." He abruptly states. "But he obviously likes you… And he slept in your room." Jonathan drops his head down. "I'm sorry. I know it's not really my business. You can tell me to fuck off, if you want."

"We're just friends. He doesn't like me." _Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?_

Jonathan smirks. "If you say so." He sips from his orange juice, and I take the opportunity to admire that little gap where his pectoral muscles come together. "I'm glad the two of you aren't together."

_He is? _"You are?" I ask.

Jonathan just nods, and goes back to his orange juice. "There's supposed to be a storm tomorrow afternoon." He announces, as he puts his empty glass into the dishwasher. His back looks good, too. _Sigh. _He looks strong, and my hands tremble with the desire to feel his skin. _God, I really need to calm the bone. What is this boy doing to me? _"My father and Jocelyn will probably stay in the city again tonight, and until it passes. The roads will be bad, so I doubt if they'll be home all weekend."

I nod. "Alright."

"So," he says. "I was thinking that, if you wanted, we could have everyone over again tonight." Jon shakes his head. "Except for Sebastian, of course. Then tomorrow night, you and I could have a movie night or something. Just the two of us, to... Get to know each other a little better." _Oh shit. I know what that means. Jonathan and I, sitting all alone in the house, watching movies. How will I control myself?_

_I can do this. Nationwide is on my side. _"That sounds great. Looking forward to it."

Jonathan smiles warmly at me. "Perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

_Great. Now I'm thinking about him in the shower…_

* * *

Jace flops down onto my bed. Just as Jonathan predicted, my mother called earlier to say that she and Valentine are staying in the city for at least the weekend. She said they would be back before Christmas, for sure, which is in 4 days. "So, when I win this bet, do they have to be three days in a row, or can I just split up the days to use them whenever I need them?"

I shake my head. "When _I _win this bet, I can decide when I need to use my three days of Jace Slavery."

Jace nods. "Deal." We shake on it.

Everyone is supposed to be over within an hour, but Jace came over early because he said he missed me. I reminded him that we spent all of yesterday together, but he insisted that he needed to come over anyways. I'm not complaining. I would just be sitting here, bored out of my skull, if he wasn't here. Jordan and Jonathan are downstairs, doing cousin things.

Jace leans over, and takes a picture frame from my nightstand. "We were like 12 in this picture." He turns it toward me. It was taken a few weeks after we met, and we'd already become inseparable. We were at Jace's old house, and Isabelle had just gotten a new camera for her birthday.

"We were so skinny." I point out, taking the photo from him.

"And look at your braces." Jace teases.

I stick my tongue out at him, because I'm a motherfucking adult, and adults do that. "Look at your hair. What is going on there?"

"Yeah, well, your hair still looks the same." He retorts.

I frown, and tug at the ends of my hair. He's right. It's still the dark shade of red, and too curly. The only difference is that it's longer now. While it was to my shoulders in the photo, it's halfway down my back now. Other than that, the only difference is that I've gotten rid of the braces and (barely) gained curves. "Shut it, knobby." I mutter, placing the photo back on the nightstand.

"So," Jace says. "How's it going with Jonathan? Did you confess your crush on him yet?"

"I don't have a crush on him." I snap. _I totally have a crush on him._

Jonathan and Jordan enter the room, just after I've finished the sentence. It doesn't seem like they heard, and I pray that Jace will drop the subject. No such luck, of course.

Jace frowns. "It's okay, Clary. You can tell me."

I forget, momentarily, that the others even came in. "You don't tell me this kind of thing either, Jace." I point out.

"What are you talking about?" Jace chuckles, lightly. "I always tell you, and then you tell me I'm disgusting. Every time."

"You never told me you were in love with someone." I point out, carefully.

Jonathan laughs, causing me to remember that he and Jordan are in my room. "Yeah, Jace. Who are you in love with?" Jon asks.

Jace pales. "Shut up." He whispers, avoiding eye contact with me. I don't push him, because this isn't really a conversation I was planning to have in front of anyone, besides just Jace and I. I'll pry the answer out of him in private.

"Now I'm curious!" Jordan teases, as if he's in on some joke, that I am not aware of. Jonathan's face displays the same expression, and Jace is glaring at both of them. _What is going on here?_

"Piss off, guys." Jace shakes his head.

"Come on, we won't tell her." Jonathan winks at me, and Jace's scowl reaches epic proportions.

Jace curses them, and shoves past the two boys, walking out of my bedroom. Jordan and Jonathan chuckle, but I don't get what's funny. "Guys, leave him alone." I say, before following after Jace. I catch up to him in the hallway. "Jace, wait. Where are you going?"

He sighs, and noticeably relaxes when my hand rests against his shoulder. "I'm not going to tell you, Clary."

I let my hand drop. I want to ask why he won't tell me, but this clearly isn't something he wants to talk about, so I let it go, for now. "You don't have to." Jace tenses again. "I'm sorry about them. They were just kidding around."

"It's fine. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" I nod, and that's the end of the discussion.

* * *

We're apparently playing Truth or Dare, by Magnus' request. I hate Truth or Dare. I never know what to ask people, or dare them to do. This is the worst game ever, but I didn't want to be a party pooper, so I'm remaining quiet, and hope no one notices me.

Magnus goes first. "Simon! Truth or Dare?"

Simon bravely declares "Dare!" It can't be good either way. Magnus is a magnificent bastard.

He taps a manicured finger to the skin right in front of his ears. "I dare you to shave off your sideburns."

Simon's jaw finds a new living space, on the floor. "No way!"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Magnus! I love you!" Isabelle is overly excited, and Simon frowns at her. I guess he didn't realize how out of place those sideburns look, on his awkward face.

"You have to do it, or Magnus will make you do something worse." Alec tells him, with a laugh.

Simon groans. "Someone get me a razor."

"Follow me." Jonathan says, leading him out of the room.

Once they're out of earshot, Isabelle hugs Magnus. "You're the greatest. I hate those stupid sideburns." I'm forced to admit: They look weird on him. But I think he's just awkward looking, in general.

Jonathan and Simon come back a few moments later. Simon rubs where his sideburns used to be, longingly. He looks a lot better without them. He starts singing "Baby come back… You can blame it all on me…" I giggle, and everyone else collectively rolls their eyes. Simon stops singing, and turns to Maia. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She decides.

"I dare you to…" He thinks about it, while rubbing sadly at the skin in front of his ears. "Give Jordan a lap dance, in front of everyone."

Maia rolls her eyes. Jonathan presses a button on the remote, and an overly upbeat song comes on. Simon places an armless chair in the middle of the room, where Isabelle pushes Jordan towards. I feel bad, knowing how Jordan feels about Maia, and how Maia feels about Simon. Neither of them looks happy to be in this situation.

Maia rocks her hips back and forth in time with the music, as she walks over to him. He turns his head to the side, looking away from her as she props one leg up, and grinds on him. His ocean colored eyes find mine, and I can see sadness in them. I smile at him, apologetically. He blinks, and I think I see tears glistening in his eyes, but he blinks them away quickly, before they can fall. It's then that I decide that I hate Maia. Jordan is funny and sweet, and Maia has to intelligence of a rock if she can't see that about him.

The song ends, and Jordan sits next to me, on the couch. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, babe." He whispers. Normally, I would scold people for calling me babe. I really hate that, but Jordan is sad right now, and I don't think it's really a big deal anyways. He just likes to use a lot of pet names, and I'm the only one who isn't skeevey about it. I decide to let him get away with it, just this once.

Meanwhile, Maia is challenging Alec. "… Truth." Alec mutters, uncomfortably. He's always been the most socially awkward person I know.

"Are you and Magnus dating?"

Alec and Magnus share a look. Magnus nods. "Yes." Alec says, confidently. It's rare that I've seen him smile. He should do it more often, because he's got some seriously nice teeth. "Jordan." Alec says. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jordan challenges, while leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I dare you to go to the stop sign outside on the corner, and poll dance around it, while singing _My Humps._"

Everyone bursts into laughter, Jonathan especially. "Alec, you're my hero." He manages, between gasps and relentless fits of laughter. This isn't something I would expect Alec to come up with, but I'm proud of him for it.

Jordan nods, appreciatively. He stands, and we all follow him outside. It's cold as fuck, and it's started to snow. I guess the weather guy was correct about the oncoming snow storm. That's a first.

I shiver, and Jace stands behind me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms with his chin rested on the top of my head. He's warm, as always. "Thanks." I whisper back at him. There's no reply. He just continues running his hands over my goose bump covered arms.

Jordan hooks one leg around the stop sign on the corner. "My humps" he swings around the sign. "My humps. My lovely lady lumps." He shakes his hips back and forth, while flipping his hair around. Jonathan is hyperventilating, Simon is choking on laughter, Izzy and Maia are giggling, and Alec and Magnus are watching with appreciation. _Can't say I blame them. Dat ass…_ Jace's chest vibrates against my shoulder blades, and I smile, leaning into his warmth. "I'm gonna make-make-make you work. Make you work-work, make you work." I close my eyes, and bite back a fit of laughter. I wish there was an English word for feeling embarrassed for someone. I would have said it.

Jordan spins around the poll one last time, and then takes a bow. We file back into the living room, and Jordan announces "Jonathan. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Jordan shakes his head. "I'm drawing a blank. Go in the kitchen, and smash a pie in your face."

Jonathan rolls his eyes, and walks into the kitchen. He comes back with a cupcake. "We didn't have pie. Will this do?" Jordan hesitates, but then nods his head.

"Wait!" Magnus interrupts. Everyone turns toward him. "Can I smash it in his face?" Jonathan shrugs, and offers the cupcake to him. Magnus grins, and takes it from him. He grabs the back of Jon's head, and shoves it in his face, nose first, then smears it all over the place, barely missing his hair.

Jonathan steps back. He blinks. "I'm going to wash this off my face." Then he leaves.

"That was beautiful, Magnus." Maia admires, and we all agree. Magnus waves a hand at his adoring fans.

Jonathan comes back, and stands in the middle of the room. He looks at everyone, one by one. I sink back when he looks at me. _Don't choose me. Don't choose me. Don't choose me._

Jonathan turns to Jace with a wicked glint in his eyes and a cruel twist at the edge of his lips. "Jace." he says. "I'll give you a choice. Truth: Tell us who you're in love with. Dare: You have to blow me." Jonathan smirks, knowing that Jace would never go for the dare. He has no choice but to tell us. "And I'll know if you're lying." He adds as an afterthought.

Jace sighs, and puts his face in his hands. I feel bad for him, and almost think I should say something. I'm about to when Jace says "Dare."

I lost my shit, just now.

* * *

**GAYNITY.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to all of my guest reviewers! Sorry I can't reply to you directly, but you're all badass motherfuckers, and I'm glad you're here! It amazes me that people are willing to come back and check if I updated all the time. That must be very frustrating.**

**Shout out to MamaMiller who is amazing, and the line "He's a nasty motherfucker you can take home to mom" is all hers, and she's letting me steal it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.  
**

* * *

_Previously on Reckless Abandon: _

_Jonathan turns to Jace with a wicked glint in his eyes and a cruel twist at the edge of his lips. "Jace." he says. "I'll give you a choice. Truth: Tell us who you're in love with. Dare: You have to blow me." Jonathan smirks, knowing that Jace would never go for the dare. He has no choice but to tell us. "And I'll know if you're lying." He adds as an afterthought._

_Jace sighs, and puts his face in his hands. I feel bad for him, and almost think I should say something. I'm about to when Jace says "Dare."_

_I lost my shit, just now.  
_

* * *

-Clary Fray-

Everyone is in shock, aside from Jace, who stands from his place beside me on the couch, and says "Do you want to do this here, or should we go somewhere more private?" Again, shit = lost.

Jonathan recovers from the initial shock, and laughs. "Here is fine."

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. No, no, no, no, no… Yes. I want to see this. No, I don't. Look away, Clary… I can't look away. _"Whatever you want, stud." Jace says, in a very serious tone. He takes a few steps forward, and he's all up in Jon's personal space. Jonathan's expression reads '_step off, homebrew._'

Jace grabs Jonathan's belt buckle, and Jon's onyx eyes widen. Isabelle slaps her hands over her eyes. Jace is really going to do this. Why would he want to keep this secret so badly that he'd be willing to go down on another guy? Maybe he's in love with another guy anyways… No. That's not even possible. It doesn't even make sense. Jace loves girls way too much. He's my best friend, and I've heard way too much about his sex life to ever believe he could be gay.

Jonathan's belt is pulled from his loops, and Jace starts unbuttoning Jonathan's pants. _Holy shit, this is hot. No. No. Look away… I'm not going to look away. _Jace's hands reach for Jon's zipper, and it's the only noise in the room. Jonathan's pants are falling lower, lower, lower... Then Jace is pushed back, roughly, and Jonathan catches his pants before they fall. "Oh my God, you were actually going to blow me!" Jonathan says, with a disgusted scowl.

Jace shrugs. "Yeah, that was the deal."

Jon, unfortunately, buttons his pants back up. "What the _fuck." _Jonathan takes the place Jace was sitting before, beside me and mumbles. "Maybe I was wrong about who he's in love with."

"Why didn't you let him, Jon? That was going to be _hot." _Maia complains. Jordan scoffs, and I give him a sympathetic look. Maia should just go home… I hope that for the rest of her life, she feels a sneeze coming on, but she _never _sneezes. Bitch.

Jonathan deadpans. "I'm not really into letting guys put my dick in their mouths."

"Your loss," says Jace. "That was going to be amazing for you." I cannot believe he just said that. I shouldn't be surprised, because he's Jace, but oh my God.

"I thought you were in love with Clary!" Jonathan exclaims. _Seriously?! Another one? _"I guess I was wrong. I didn't really have you pegged as a gay. I mean, that's fine, but don't try to blow me again, okay?"

"You dared him." Says Magnus.

"Shut it, Trooper Hiney."

"You did dare me." Jace points out.

"I thought you were straight!" Jonathan objects. "I assumed you'd just confess your love for Clary, and get on with it."

"Jace is not in love with me! Can we stop now?" I ask.

Everyone agrees that this has gone a _little _too far, though I would be lying if I said the mental picture in my mind of what almost happened doesn't have me a little bothered.

* * *

Magnus laughs loudly. "I pissed in his ass. And on a sock." I can't remember how we got on this subject, but I kind of wish we weren't.

"You did no such thing in my ass!" Alec objects. We might have had a little bit more alcohol than we should have. Don't judge me. "You may have pissed on a sock though."

Magnus signs, dramatically. "I didn't. You caught me. I did drunkenly pee on a sock though." He grins. "It was just innocently lying in the grass, waiting to be punished with urine." I choke on my drink. "My urine." Magnus adds, proudly.

"That's so gross!" I slur.

Magnus looks offended. "It's my pride and joy, Clary."

Jace curls in on himself with laughter. "Punishment with urine. That's perfect. I knew you were into wet work."

"Magnus, you should write a book, and call it Golden Punishment." Simon offers.

Jonathan finally catches his breath. "Magnus, you're cracking me up."

"Damn, I'm strong." Says Magnus. "Okay, enough with the jokes. More about urine."

Jace is hyperventilating. "Yes, let's continue to talk about your urine."

"Well, it's warm, mostly."

Isabelle shudders. "I bet. I'm going to go ahead and assume that."

"Assume all you like." Says Jordan. "We could always ask the sock, just to be sure."

* * *

Jace and I crash into my bedroom, and he's holding me up. "Clary, you're wasted." He laughs, and I don't think he's nearly as drunk as I am.

"You're wasted." I retort.

"I wasn't even drinking." My best friend shakes his head. "You need to go to sleep."

"I'm not drunk, either." I lie. Convincingly, if you ask me.

"You're very, very drunk, Clary."

"I have never been more sober before in my life." I stumble, and Jace grabs my arm before I fall down. "See? Perfectly sober."

He shakes his head. "Get in bed, Clary."

"I'm not _that _drunk, Jace." I snarl. "Pervert."

"That's not what I meant. Though, if you're into it, call when you're sober." _I cannot believe he just said that._

"Jace!" I protest, as he lifts me off the ground and flops me onto the bed. He chuckles and turns to leave the room. "Where are you going?" I object.

"Home." He says.

"Stay."

Jace looks reluctant, but I can see him soften as I crawl under the covers, and motion for him to do the same. He bites his lip, and nods. "Okay, Clary." He crawls in beside me, but makes no move to touch me, like he did last time. _Why am I disappointed? _Jace removes his shirt, and his jeans, throwing them in a pile next to the bed. _Suddenly, I'm less disappointed._

Jace tends to keep his shirt on when we have sleepovers, so this new… If I were sober, I might be embarrassed, but _holy fucking shit my best friend is hot._

"I can't believe you were going to go down on Jonathan." I mutter, while turning off the lamp on my bedside table. The only light in the room is cords of moonlight, stretching across the room, and over my purple blanket.

"I didn't want to tell." He says, simply.

"Why not? How bad could it be?"

"She doesn't love me back. Not the way I want her to. So, it's best that she doesn't know how I feel." There's sadness in his tone, which is so rare that I reach over and hug him, forgetting about the whole shirtless situation. Jace takes in a breath through gritted teeth. "Clary…" He tries to push me away, but I cling tighter. He needs a hug, really bad.

"I won't tell her."

"I know you wouldn't." The sadness is gone, and amusement has taken its place. _Fuck yeah. My hug worked. I am a magical bastard._

"Tell me."

"I'm not going to do that." His arms go around my waist, and he hugs me back.

"Why not?"

Jace sighs, and tries to push me away. I make a sound of protest. "Drop it, Clary." He growls, through gritted teeth.

I stiffen at his tone, and he sighs. "Okay." I mutter. "You don't have to be so emotional about it."

"Clary, I love _you_." _Why does he sound so uncertain?_

"I love you too, Jace. You know that. We've been best friends for years."

"I mean, I really, really _love_ you."

_Yeah… I got that. _"I love you, too."

He groans, and rolls onto his side, facing away from me. "You're not getting it." He pauses. "This isn't how I planned to tell you, anyways. Go to sleep."

_What does that even mean? God, I'm clueless…_

* * *

"So, Jace is gay?" Jonathan asks, while we load the dishwasher together. Everyone but Jordan and Maia (who are still in bed…) are wandering about the house, helping us clean up the mess we made. Again. We really shouldn't drink, because we _always _make a mess of the house. Pay no mind to the fact that none of us are old enough to drink, legally.

"He's not gay." I assure him.

"He wanted to suck my dick."

"There was a flaw in your plan, Jonathan. Jace isn't in love with me, and he knew you wouldn't actually let him do it. You challenged him, which wasn't nice by the way, and he challenged you back." I roll my eyes. _Boys. Never understanding what they've done…_

I feel arms wrap around me from behind, and my feet leave the ground, only to be placed back on the ground after the culprit spins in a half circle. I turn around to find Jace smirking and making eye contact with Jonathan. "I stopped Magnus and Alec from fucking in your bed, just now."

Jon shudders. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, Bone Daddy." Jace says, with a smirk. _He's really playing up the whole 'Jonathan thinks I'm gay' angle… _He turns on his heel to face me. "Maia just left the room Jordan sleeps in. You might want to go check on him, to make sure he's alive… She seems like the murderous type."

"They're in love." Jonathan divulges.

"Maia likes Simon." I tell him. Jon frowns, and raises one eyebrow. I guess he was not aware of that little fact… _Oopsie._

"Gross." Says Jace. "Who would like Master Splinter?" _Your sister, maybe…_

* * *

My knuckles rap against the hard surface of Jordan's door. "Jordan, are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in." he says, but it's muffled through the door.

I swing open the door, and find Jordan sitting up in the bed, with his legs under the blanket. His dark grey t-shirt clings to his muscles in a way that makes me want to punch Maia in the fucking throat. Something about Jordan tells me he'd be a freak in the sheets, but he'd also come over and respect your parents. He's a nasty motherfucker you can take home to mom.

"Hey, Jordan. Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "I'll be fine, sweetheart. It's just… She'll never love me. I know that, but I just keep sleeping with her. Why do I do that?" He scolds himself, and puts his face in his hands.

I swallow the clump of hatred that's lodged itself in my throat. "Because you're in love with her." _Maia is such an idiot. How is there a human being out there that is this stupid? Why does she have to exist?_

"I don't want to be. I'm so tired of this, Clary." I frown when he uses my name, instead of one of his pet names.

"Is there anything I can do?" I step closer. "I mean, I'm always here to talk, but I can still break out my machete and fuck her shit up, if you need me to."

Finally, Jordan smiles, his ocean colored eyes a little less dull. "Thanks, babe. You're a doll."

"Any time, Jordan." I turn to leave the room, when Jordan makes a noise of protest. "Hmm?"

"Will you just stay with me for a little while? I think I just need a hug, if you don't mind."

I smile, and walk over to the bed where Jordan pulls me down into his tattoo scrawled arms. His build is similar to Jace's, but Jace is warmer and more hesitant when he hugs me, like he thinks I'm a lot more fragile than I actually am. Jordan doesn't hold back in his hugging. My arms wrap around his waist, and that's when I see Maia's shocked expression in the doorway. Anger flares inside of me, and just to show her that she can't keep doing this to him, I pull back from Jordan just a little, and I kiss him.

* * *

**DON'T YELL AT ME. JordanXClary isn't going to be a thing, Clary's just fucking with Maia, so don't give me shit for this please.**

**IMPORTANT: I apologize if my updates become even slower (I know, they're already slow) but I got a job, and I have to do grown up things now. Sorry.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	8. Chapter 8

**Calm the bone, guys.  
**

**Also, we're over 400 reviews on only 7 chapters. That's INSANE. I love you guys so much, and I apologize if I haven't replied to you, yet. I'm trying to get back to everyone, because you're all amazing, and I like talking to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument. I'm just dicking around.  
**

* * *

_Previously on Reckless Abandon:_

_I smile, and walk over to the bed where Jordan pulls me down into his tattoo scrawled arms. His build is similar to Jace's, but Jace is warmer and more hesitant when he hugs me, like he thinks I'm a lot more fragile than I actually am. Jordan doesn't hold back in his hugging. My arms wrap around his waist, and that's when I see Maia's shocked expression in the doorway. Anger flares inside of me, and just to show her that she can't keep doing this to him, I pull back from Jordan just a little, and I kiss him.  
_

* * *

-Clary Fray-

I meant for the kiss to be short and sweet. Just enough to make Maia angry, or at least see if it would make her angry at all. To my surprise, Jordan kisses me back. His hand tangles into my hair, and he presses our lips as close as our skin will allow. I no longer care that Maia is staring at us. I am kissing a cute guy, and he is talented. We kiss deeply, as I jolt alive with the feeling of him against me.

The thought of making out with Jordan makes my red cheeks a constant. His hand presses into my back, pulling me closer. His mouth moves softly against mine, but each movement is laced with hunger. "Oh my _God._" Maia shouts. "Jordan, what the _fuck?_" I smile when I hear the rage in her voice.

"Maia!" Jordan exclaims. I move off of his lap, and smile. Maia is angry and jealous. My work here is done. She grabs her phone from the bedside table, glares at me and storms out of the room. Jordan looks at me, at the doorway and back at me. He sputters "What…"

I smirk. "You're welcome."

His mouth opens and closes. "You… She… What just happened?" Jordan asks, finally.

"Maia is jealous." I tell him, casually. "You're welcome."

"Okay…" He starts. "What do I do now?"

I shrug. "She'll call you later, probably. Pretend to be uninterested."

"But I'm _very _interested!"

"Hence the word _pretend._ Maia is one of those people who only realizes what she wants when she thinks she's going to lose it. Just play along."

Jordan nods. "I don't know if I should thank you, or be mad at you."

"Let me know when you figure it out."

* * *

I step into the living room, where the guys are all listening to Magnus' rant. "The pants I wear to work have had a hole in the crotch for two months, and no one has noticed." He tells them. "Do you know what this means?"

Jonathan cocks his head to the side. "No?"

Magnus deadpans. "No one has looked at my crotch in two months! That's _sad._" We all turn to look at Alec, who's got his face in his hands, laughing.

I sit down between Jace and Jonathan on the couch. Jace eyes me curiously, lifts on eyebrow, and starts smoothing out my hair. _Well, fuck. I guess it got messed up from my making out with Jordan… _"Thanks." I mutter.

Jace smirks. "What are you doing today?"

I sideways glance at Jonathan. "Jonathan and I were going to watch movies tonight, but I'm free until then." I look over at the wall clock. 12:08.

He nods stiffly. "I promised Max that I would take him for a walk in the quarry today. He asked me to invite you."

"It's snowing." I point out.

"Which makes it better." Jace says. "Max is ten years old. He loves the snow."

"Does he still love trucks?" I ask. Jace nods. "That's why you want to take him to the quarry! That dump truck is always back there." My best friend grins, and nods. He's so sweet to Max, and I can't say no now. I would hate to miss the look on Max's face when he realizes what Jace has done for him.

"I talked to the driver. He's going to let Max pull the horn."

I smile. "I'll bring a camera."

* * *

Max walks between Jace and I, holding both of our hands in his. He drags his feet, leaving long skid marks in the snow. "Where are we going, Jace?"

"To the quarry." Jace tells him, casually.

"Yes, but why?" Max whines.

"I've got a surprise for you."

He frowns, dropping Jace's hand to push his glasses back up on his nose. He takes Jace's hand again, after his glasses are all situated crookedly on his face. Max stops walking all of a sudden, and pulls my hand into the middle, meeting with Jace's. _He wants us to hold hands? _Hesitantly, Jace laces our fingers together, and Max smiles triumphantly. "Jace, if you don't marry Clary soon, I'm going to." _Fuck, I just lost the bet…_

"Oh yeah?" Jace laughs. "You're going to marry Clary?"

Max nods. "I'm waiting for you to make your move, but I'm going to marry her instead if you don't do it soon."

Jace leans over, to whisper in my ear. "I win." I bite my lip. _He's going to make me do something embarrassing._

"Are you going to ask her out, Jace?" Max beams.

"Why do you want him to do that?" I ask.

"Because, I like you, but Jace saw you first. I wanted to give him a change to ask you out before I do." _Oh my God, Jace was right. How is this happening? He's going to make she shave my head, or listen to Reggae music for 24 hours._

Jace rolls his eyes, and ruffles Max's hair. "Clary is already married."

Max's eyes widen, and his hair sticks up from Jace's ruffling. "She is!?"

My best friend chuckles and nods. "To a plate of waffles."

He giggle, pushing his glasses up again. I let go of Jace's hand, and smooth out Max's hair. "We're almost to the quarry. What's the surprise?"

Jace shakes his head. "I'm not telling."

"Clary?" Max petitions. I pretend to lock my lips, and throw away the imaginary key. Max frowns, but turns to walk toward the quarry. When he sees the dump truck, his grin reaches all the way to his ears. "Jace?! What did you do!?"

Jace shrugs, nonchalantly. "You get to pull the horn."

Max squeals. "Jace, you're the greatest brother in the world!" He jumps into Jace's arms, and adds "Don't tell Alec I said that."

Jace smirks at me from over Max's fluffy head of hair. "See, Clary. Max thinks I'm wonderful."

I roll my eyes. "Statistically, I suppose someone has to."

I see Jace's broad shoulder shake with laughter, and he sets Max back on the ground. I take the camera from its carrier, and snap a few photos of the two of them, and then a few of Max approaching the truck with the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear. I get a photo of him pulling the horn, and make a mental note to print off these photos and give them to Maryse in a scrapbook.

"Would you like me to take a photo of the three of you?" The driver asks.

Max nods, enthusiastically. "Yes! Please!" Jace and I laugh, and stand in front of the truck with Max. The camera flash hurts my eyes, but I don't think I blinked… I'm used to being behind the camera, instead of in front of them, so the flash still bothers me.

After about half an hour of Max playing in the truck, we have to drag him home for dinner. We drop him off with Isabelle (hopefully she won't be doing the cooking) and Jace offers to walk me home. I try to tell him my house is right next door, but he insist.

We come up to my doorstep, and Jace leans down to press his lips to my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod, and my hand finds the doorknob. "Are you using your first day of Clary slavery tomorrow?"

He shrugs. "I haven't decided yet. I might need time to think of things that I can make you do."

"You're evil."

"You should be nicer to me." Jace says, pushing me against the door. His arms cage me in, his hands resting on either side of my head. He leans down, so his face is right in front of mine. "I've got all the control here."

I push him away. "Not today."

Jace smirks, and steps away from me. "I'll see you later, Clary."

* * *

Jonathan comes out of his room as I come up the stairs. He stops walking when he sees me. "Hey. I thought you were ditching me."

"Sorry. It took longer than I expected."

Jon smiles. "That's fine. Do you still want to watch movies?"

"Absolutely."

"Good!" Jonathan exclaims. "I was going to fake cry until you agreed, if you said no."

I laugh, and tell him I'll be down after I change out of my walking-in-the-snow clothing. I step into my room, and close the door behind me. _What do I wear? Can I wear pajamas? Should I wear jeans? What was he wearing? Jeans, right? Yeah, jeans. I should wear jeans… _

There's a knock at my bedroom door, and Jonathan calls "Clary? Are you okay in there?"

I look at the clock on my cell phone. It looks like I've been standing here, staring at my wardrobe for… fifteen minutes. Fucking shit. "Yeah, I'll be down in just a minute." I hear Jonathan's footsteps going down the stairs, and decide to put on yoga pants and a black t-shirt. When I get downstairs, I'm glad for my decision because I see that Jonathan has changed into his pajamas as well. There's popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table, along with nachos and Mountain Dew. Mountain Dew gives me life. This boy knows how to have a movie night.

"I didn't know what you'd want to watch, so I rented like twelve movies from the video store." He says, looking sheepish.

"What did you get?" I ask. Jonathan offers me a stack of movies. He really did get twelve… Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny, Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World, 21 Jump Street, the Secret Window, Mirrormask, From Hell, Perfume: the Story of a Murderer, and then I see my favorite movie ever… Tank Girl. "This one!" I explain.

Jonathan raises an eyebrow. "Tank Girl? The lady at the video store suggested it… She had a pink Mohawk."

"It's a great movie." I defend. "Give it a chance."

He smirks and says "Alright, I'll do it for you." Jon takes the movie from my hands and goes to put it in, while I struggle to find a comfortable position to sit. He takes the remote from the top of the TV, and sits down on the couch, closer to me than I expected. My heart leaps when his arm brushes mine, but neither of us pulls away. _God, I'm such a fucking teenager…_

Jonathan laughs at the intro to Tank Girl, and I smile. Lori Petty could make me go gay. She's the babe of babes. After the first few minutes of the movie, Jonathan turns to me "This is actually pretty funny."

I nod, enthusiastically. "It's my favorite movie."

"I like it." He admits, and throws his arm over my shoulder. I blush, and he eyes me curiously. "Is this okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Jonathan's thumb starts rubbing circles over my shoulder. "I'm still not sure about your feelings for Jace, and I'm your step brother. I wasn't sure if you thought it was weird, and… I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

In order to prove I'm perfectly comfortable with the idea, I lean into him and rest my head against his chest. I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw him. I feel, rather than hear, Jonathan laugh before we go back to watching the movie. Somewhere along the line I must have drifted off, because I wake up to Tank Girl being sent head first down the tunnel. My head is in Jonathan's lap, and he's playing with my hair. "Are you still sleeping?" He whispers.

I groan, and nod my head. "Mostly."

He brushes hair away from my cheekbone. "You're so pretty." I turn my head, and smile up at him. That's when I feel something twitch under my head. Jon's eyes widen, and my eyebrows go up. _What just happened? _Jon shifts. "Oh my God, this is not happening…" His hands leave my hair, to cover his face, and then I feel the twitch again.

_Oh my God! I know what that is. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… _He twitches again, and I sit up abruptly, stifling a laugh. I can't believe this is happening. Heat rushes into my cheeks, with the telltale sign of embarrassment. I bite down on my lip hard, to keep from laughing. Jonathan's head drops, and he passes a hand through his pale blonde hair. "I'm really sorry."

He places on of the decorative pillows in his lap. _That's not helping, buddy. It was just poking me in the head. _"It's fine." I groan, covering my face with my arms. I don't really want to talk about this situation.

"No, it's really awkward." He mutters. "It's just… You're beautiful, and I like you a lot. I would have worried about my sexuality if having your head in my lap _didn't _turn me on."

_I can't believe he just said that. _"I like you, too."

Jonathan smirks. "Which part of me do you like best?" He teases.

I bite my lip. "Your mind."

He lifts an eyebrow. "I was hoping for a far more depraved answer than that." _Whoa, homie! Slow ya shit, speed racer. _"Clary, I'm joking. Calm down."

I bring my knees up to my chest, and avoid making eye contact with him. This is all too much. Tank girl. Boners. Confessing the crush I have on him. Where do we go from here? "Come here." He says, opening his arms for me. I raise both of my eyebrows, because I still haven't managed to find out how to lift only one. "Relax, Clary. I'm not going to do anything, I just want to hold you."

Jonathan and I lay down on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and in each other's arms, until we drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Ahahaha. Jonathan popped a stiffy. I'm obviously very mature about boners. It's 2:30 in the morning. Gimme a break.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while... but I've been busy. These Marvel and Star Wars action figures weren't going to battle themselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I just make Clary have really amazing internal monologues****.  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

I roll over in my bed, refusing to open my eyes. Jonathan and I woke up just as Tank Girl ended, and then went up to our separate rooms to sleep. There's a horrid noise coming from downstairs, and I know Jonathan has just gotten back from his morning run. Even in the snow, he's out running, like a freak.

I groan, and pull my pillow over my head to muffle the sound of Jonathan's Devil, ahem, dubstep music. I should have known he was a Satanist. No one is that attractive without selling their soul to Lucifer. The music gets louder, suddenly, which forces me out of bed. Jonathan smiles innocently from the kitchen with, again, no shirt. "Problem?"

"Could you not?" I call, over the horrendous noise. Who thought dubstep would be a good idea? That person deserves to be burned at the stake, but I digress. No one should make noise in the morning, unless they're asking me to punch them in the face. In which case, I'd be glad to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jonathan lies.

"Turn the music off!" I demand. "I was sleeping."

"I know." He admits. "I was trying to wake you up." _Stop being attractive, while I'm trying to be mad at you…_

"Why?" I groan.

He raises one eyebrow, and smirks at me. My insides knot up, and I can't breathe. He's too cute. I can't even be annoyed that he woke me up. "There's something I wanted to do last night, but I was nervous."

"What's that?"

I don't even see him coming, before Jonathan's mouth presses down on mine. It's slow and soft, even with the heavy noise of Placebo playing in the kitchen. Some part of me is eternally grateful that the song switched, before he kissed me. I don't want to have this memory with shitty music in the background. The kiss is unexpected, on my behalf. Jonathan is gentle and patient, while I'm filled to the brim with clumsy, nervous apprehension. I'd always thought that the anticipation was a crucial part of kissing. Watching them lean toward you, looking into each other's eyes, knowing what comes next. I was wrong. Kissing Jonathan is a delicious surprise.

Jonathan pulls back, just slightly, so our lips are barely touching. My eyes flutter shut, and my lips open. His tongue works its way past my parted lips, testing the waters, so to speak. I stand on my tiptoes, to get closer to him. I _finally _get to feel his abs, like I've wanted to do since the first time I saw him. Both of my hands slide up his chest, around his shoulders, and into his hair. He grunts, backing me into the wall, grinding his hips against me. The slow, gentle kiss is gone, and I'm _not _complaining about the more aggressive side of Jon.

He lifts me off the ground, and feet lock together behind his back, holding his pelvis against mine. Jonathan rolls his hips again, and mine respond in kind, tilting toward him. He's already shirtless, so if he wanted to remove his pants, I wouldn't see any problem with that… For science, of course. Yes. Pants are entirely optional, right now. Get with the times, Jonathan.

My mother warned me about drugs in the streets, but never about the ones with black eyes and a steady heartbeat.

* * *

Valentine and my mother came home around 6, and Valentine stole Jonathan away to go Christmas shopping. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and they're just now doing their shopping. Typical Valentine, waiting until the last minute. I'm bored out of my skull, so I pull out my phone to text Jace.

_Clary: Dude._

_Jace: Dude._

_Clary: Bro._

_Jace: Broseph._

_Clary: Broski._

_Jace: BROHAMMY._

_Clary: BROTESTICAL._

_Jace: BROOBY._

_Clary: BROBOOTY._

_Jace: BROCEIDON, GOD OF THE BROCEAN._

_Clary: You win._

_Jace: I always win. Clary slavery starts tomorrow. For 24 hours, you're mine, Bo-Bina._

_Clary: Bo-Peep's got nothing on me._

_Jace: Prepare for the worst day of your life, Fray._

_Clary: I have a confession to make._

_Jace: Yeah?_

_Clary: I want to do bad things to you. ;)_

_Jace: You've got my attention. Like what?_

_Clary: Break your fucking neck._

_Jace: I was hoping for a far more depraved answer than that._

I laugh out loud and I'm about to tell him to come over, when my mother walks in. "Hey, Sweetie." She hands me a cup of coffee.

I let the phone drop into my lap, and take the mug from her. "Hi, mom."

"How was your weekend? I'm sorry we couldn't make it back. I hate leaving you all alone." I roll my eyes, internally, but don't let the sweet smile fall from my face. I love it when she leaves me alone.

How was my weekend? Well, I made out with both Jordan and Jonathan within the span of 24 hours, Jace almost went down on Jon, Jonathan and I were dry humping in the kitchen and Magnus pissed on a sock. I can't tell my mother any of these things though, so I just say "Jon and I watched movies, and he made me waffles."

Her emerald eyes roll, exaggeratedly. "Of course he did. And how is Jace?"

I shift all of my hair to one side, because it's annoying me. "Well, I lost a bet with him, so I have to be his slave tomorrow." I bring the mug she brought up to my lips, and nearly choke on the fowl flavor. _What did she put in this? Penis? _"Gross! What is this?"

"It's tea." She defends.

"Oh." I don't complain, but I place the tea on my night stand, where it will get cold until I dump it out while my mother is not looking. Coffee, coffee, coffee. Tea is for losers.

"What was your bet with Jace?"

I shrug. "He said Max had a crush on me. I said he didn't. We made a bet, and then Max said he wanted to marry me, so now I have to do Jace's laundry and clip his toenails, or something."

* * *

I ended up ditching the tea, and drinking like forty-seven cups of coffee instead. As a result, I'm laying my bed, wide awake at two in the morning. _Caffeine, why have you forsaken me? _My feet his the carpet silently, though I know my mother and Valentine won't hear me moving around, since their room is all the way downstairs. I knock lightly on Jonathan's door, just to see if he's awake. It's not loud enough to bother him if he's sleeping, but I'm sure he'd hear me if he's awake.

I hear movement coming from behind the door, and then is slowly swings open. The moonlight streams in through his window, and makes his hair glow. He is in his sleeping attire, which consists of a pair of black track shorts, and a t-shirt. "Are you alright?" He asks, looking me up and down. Blood rushes to my cheeks, when his eyes linger around my exposed thighs. Shorts were a bad idea.

"I can't sleep. I wanted to see if you were awake."

He smirks. "I'm awake. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." Jon steps aside, and I enter his room for the first time. There are clothes on the floor, and an open notebook on his bed. I interrupted him, while he was writing. "Were you writing?" I ask.

Jonathan closes the notebook, and tosses it onto the floor. He's obviously very organized. "Yeah, I was."

"I'm sorry." I mutter. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I can go."

"Stay." He commands. "I wanted to see you, anyways." He sits down on the edge of his bed, and pulls me into his lap. I blush. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring as all get out. How was shopping with your dad?"

"Awkward…"

"Awkward?"

Jon chuckles. "He gave me the sex talk."

I deadpan. "What." _Fuck. Does he know we kissed? Does my mom know? Is that why she was punishing me with tea?_

"I don't know. He asked if I had a girlfriend, and I said no. Then he started talking about unprotected sex, and he said something like 'wrap up before you shack up'." I choke. Oh my God, I can't. Valentine is amazing. I try not to laugh, but there's no way to choke back the fit of giggles that attack me. Jonathan smirks. "Not funny."

"It's undeniably hilarious." Jonathan glares at me, and I stick my tongue out at him, because I am an adult in the truest form.

He shakes his head, and moves the hair away from my face. "You're so pretty." He admires, letting his fingertips graze my cheekbone. I bite my lip. No one besides my mother, Jace and Izzy has ever called me pretty, before. What do I do? Do I tell him he's pretty, too? No. That can't be right.

"You're not so bad, either." I try to play it cool, but who am I kidding? I'd hit that.

He shakes his head, and presses his forehead against mine. I want to kiss him again, but I'm not sure if we're still doing that, or if it was a one-time thing. Which is why I'm pleasantly surprised when he leans in to kiss me. Just like before, he starts out slow, moving his hand down my back. I feel his fingertips brush against my bare skin, beneath my shirt, but make no move to stop him. I let my hands wander over his chest, and then down under his t-shirt. He gasps when my cold hands come in contact with his skin.

Jon flips us over, so we're lying on the bed with him hovering above me, without breaking the kiss. When he reaches up my shirt, I think about stopping him, but then I decide that I want this. I want him. My hands tug at the hem of his shirt, indicating that I want him to remove it. Shirts are not invited to this party. Jonathan, thankfully, takes the hint and tosses his shirt into a pile of laundry on the floor. This boy needs to clean his room, but now isn't the time to be thinking about that, Clary. Gah, there's a hot shirtless guy on top of you. _Focus, Bo-Bina._

Jon's hands trail up my sides, taking my shirt up with it. He's almost reached the bottom of my bra, when my phone rings. Loudly. Jon jerks back, landing on his knees in front of me. I just stare at him, until he hands me the phone, which had fallen from my pocket onto his bed. "Answer it. It could be important."

I nod, and try not to look at his chest. I was just getting into that… I glance at the phone, which is still ringing in my hand. _Jace. _"This better be important, Herondale." I groan, into the phone.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks, casually.

"Maybe. What's up?"

Jace sighs. "Max had a nightmare, and he's asking for you." My annoyance at being interrupted is gone, suddenly. "Can you come over for a few minutes?"

I glance at Jon, who's watching me with spotlight curiosity. "Tell Max I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

I used all of my stealth skills to sneak out of the house, without alerting my mother or Valentine. "Hey Max." I say softly, sinking onto the edge of his bed.

Hesitantly, he comes out from under the blanket where he'd been hiding when I came in. "Clary?"

"Yeah, sweetie. It's me."

"Thanks for coming." Isabelle whispers, from the doorway. I just nod at her, before she disappears down the hallway.

Jace places his hand on my back. "Are you going to tell Clary about your dream?"

Max stiffens. "They were killing you, and I couldn't make them stop."

"Who?" I ask.

"Monsters."

I smooth Max's hair down, and pull him into a hug. "I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen."

His thin arms wrap around me, and he rests his cheek on my shoulder. "Jace, will you look under the bed?"

Jace smirks. "Of course." He crosses the room, and leans down, lifting the bed skirt up. "Everything is fine, Max. There aren't any monst-" He stops abruptly and starts screaming, thrashing around violently. Max and I both jump out of our skins. "IT'S CHEWING ON MY FLESH." He exclaims, and that's when I realize what he's doing. Jace is my best friend, but he's an asshole sometimes. "I'm kidding Max." Max relaxes. "Monsters only eat little kids."

Max stiffens again, and squeezes me closer to him. "Clary!"

"Jace!" I hiss, even though I'm forced to admit… It's pretty funny.

Jace chuckles. "I'm kidding, Max. There's no monster. You're perfectly safe, and if you're still afraid, you can sleep in my room with me." Max nods, his eyes still wide with shock and fear. "Alright, Maxy Pad. Bring your teddy bear."

* * *

**Sigh. Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for like... 18 days.**

**-IWriteNaked**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys. If you are STRICTLY Clace, and don't want to read about Clonathan, I **_**really**_** won't be offended if you stop reading this story. I've warned you over, and over again. They're happening before the Clace will form. I normally won't spoil it like that, but Clonathan is a sensitive subject for everyone, so I'm telling you now. Again.**

**To Daire123: I would have replied privately, but your PM is disabled. Here's the thing: Just because Jon and Clary almost had sex does NOT mean that Jon is a bad guy. I don't think it's fair that you'd place all of the blame on Jon, when Clary wasn't trying to stop him, and if she had, he wouldn't have taken it further. It was consensual, so you can't be mad at him. As for what he did to Jace: He was just trying to push them together, because he didn't want to mess up anything that was going on between them. He waited to try anything with Clary until he was sure that Jace wasn't going to make his move any time soon. You can't blame him for liking her, and you can't say that he's a bad guy just because they almost had sex. I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk, I'm really not trying to. I just get this kind of message all the time, and it bothers me.**  
**And the thing about Clary leaving to help with Max is that she can be with Jon any time. They live together. Max doesn't need her every second of the day. She does like Jon, but she loves Max. I'm sorry if any of this was rude, I just don't like people hating on Jonathan when he's done nothing wrong. I'm telling you: In this story, he really is a good guy. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

I've just tucked Max into Jace's bed, and I'm about to turn and leave when Jace grabs my arm. "Where are you going?"

I deadpan. "It's almost three in the morning. I'm going home."

Jace flashes a devilish grin. "It's past midnight, which means that you're my slave." Fucking shit.

"Jace, it's late." I complain.

"Indeed, it is. Follow me." He confirms, taking my hand before I can protest, and leads me down the staircase toward the library. We enter through the large, double doors, and he pulls me toward the couch.

"What are we doing?" I ask, trying to look tired. I'm still wide awake from all of the coffee, but I kind of want to go home. Jace is pure evil, and I know he's got a plan to torture me.

"I'm going to touch your hair." Jace says, casually.

I frown. "What?"

"Every time I try to fuck with your hair, you slap my hand away." He sits on the couch. "You're going to sit right here," He points toward his lap. "and I'm going to touch your hair."

My eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Why would you want to do that?"

Jace shrugs. "Because you hate it."

"And why do I need to sit in your lap?"

He shrugs again. "I like it when you sit in my lap."

"When have I _ever _sat on your lap?"

"Sometimes you do, when you're drunk. And a few times, when there weren't enough chairs for everyone." _Jace is being weird… _"Just do it, Bo-Bina."

I groan, and climb into his lap, with my legs stretched out across the couch. "Happy?"

He nods, and thrusts his hands into my hair. "Your hair is like my favorite thing ever."

"Don't tangle it." I complain.

"I'll give it a good American try." Jace says, seriously.

I give him the skinny eye look. "Don't do that. We fuck shit up. Give it a British try, or something."

Jace chuckles, and ruffles my hair a little. "Or I could give it a French try, and just give up right now."

"You're tangling it!" I complain, ignoring his joke about French people. He's still bitter because he thinks that the French armies of the past have had their asses kicked by just about every other country in the world, which isn't true, but we don't tell him that. It's best to choose your battles, with Jace.

"You're supposed to be on scopalomine." He scolds.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry."

Jace's hands rest in my hair, on either side of my face. "Look at me, Clary." He whispers, and his breath on my neck makes me shiver. He notices. What's with that?

I turn my gaze to him, and immediately want to shrink away from the intensity of his stare. His eyes flicker to my lips, and I bite the bottom one nervously. I know what it means when people look at your mouth like that. "You're being so weird lately." My voice comes out shakier than I thought it would. Since when does Jace make me feel this way? And why does it have to happen right now, when I'm already getting kind of involved with Jonathan, I think… Jace is my best friend. This is _not _happening. He's just fucking with me, like always. The poor boy has just run out of ways to mess with me. Yeah, that's it.

He leans forward, connecting our foreheads. "Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Because you're never going to understand unless I make it _very _obvious that I…" He sighs. "I don't know." His hands drop from my hair, and he moves his head back away from mine. "You should go home."

"Jace-"

"I said to go home, Clary. You're on scopalomine, remember?"

* * *

By the time I finally fell asleep, my wall clock told me that it was four in the morning, which sucks dick full time. Then, five hours later, my mother dragged me out of bed to help her cook and set everything up for the Christmas Eve Party that no one told me about. I need sleep, but nope. I have to wear a stupid dress, and cook for weird business people who want to congratulate my mother and Valentine on their marriage. Ugh. The party starts at two, and there's no time for a nap. Fuck my life.

"I invited the Lightwoods, Jace, Magnus, Jordan and Maia." Jonathan tells me. He's dressed in a clean white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and jeans. His top buttons are undone, exposing his chest a little. I sigh, internally. He looks sexy as hell, but I'm not telling him that, obviously. My dress is too short, and my heels too high. The dress is a plum color, with elbow length, lace sleeves. The shoes are white with a fabric that matches my dress wrapped around them, and my feet. My mother called it a _shoe condom, _which I obviously laughed about. Is that really a thing? "But my father invited Sebastian's parents, so he's going to be here." He adds, eying me.

"Perfect." I manage to at least sound like I don't want to run away, so I'm calling this day a win. The motherfucker that's always acting shady is coming to my house. Sebastian sucks, and I hope his asshole grows taste buds.

Jonathan takes advantage of the fact that our parents aren't in the room, and puts his arm around my waist. "I talked to all the guys, and we won't leave you alone with him. Jordan volunteered to be your personal body guard." I nod. I haven't seen Jordan since our make out session, and I need to see how things are going with Maia, anyways.

"Thank you." I whisper, because I can hear my mother's footsteps, her heels hitting the linoleum. Jonathan takes a step away from me, letting his arm fall from around my waist.

* * *

"I hate living on campus." Magnus complains. My mother, Valentine, and all of the other adults are sitting in the den. We escaped into the library, after lacing our drinks with vodka. It's only four o'clock, but I'm not above drinking in the day time.

"Why?" Isabelle asks.

Magnus groans. "Every night there's a group of girls on the balcony ten feet from my window, singing Katy Perry songs."

Jordan chuckles. "Next time, stand in the window in a really creepy manner, and stare at them. Don't say anything. Just. Stare."

"With slow Jazz playing in the background." Jace adds. "Nothing says sex crime like slow Jazz."

Jonathan plops down into the overstuffed chair. "You have to wear an open robe, with only silk boxers underneath."

"Yeah!" Simon exclaims. "Go full McPoil on them!"

Magnus thinks about this for a second before saying "I could do the split fingers, tongue flicking for added creepiness."

This just keeps getting better, and better. The only flaw to this party is Sebastian, glaring at me from the corner. Do I even have to say it, at this point?

I'm going to say it anyways.

"This motherfucker, always acting shady." Oh shit, I said that out loud.

"What?" Isabelle raises an eyebrow at me. I'm really starting to get mad about all of the eyebrow game that everyone else seems to have.

"Nothing." I say, too quickly.

She glances around, her dark eyes landing on Sebastian. "He is shady." She agrees. "But he's smoking hot."

Jonathan chokes on his drink. "He's a creep."

"He's a fucking tractor, if I've ever seen one." Jordan scoffs.

"I don't even want him here." Jon shakes his head.

"No one does, Bone Daddy." Jonathan thinks Jace is gay. Jace is playing along. Why do I like these people?

Maia sits down beside Simon on the couch, and I shoot her daggers. She glares back at me. Jordan hasn't left my side all night, and I'm sure she's noticed. I lean over to him and whisper "Have you and Maia talked yet?"

He shakes his head. "She tried to call, but I ignored it."

"Why?"

Jordan shrugs again. "I've been waiting for her for years. I'm not sure that I want to wait anymore."

"Maybe you won't have to." I say.

Jordan looks at me, confusion masking his expression. He's about to say something when a soft voice interrupts him. "Jordan, can we talk?"

He turns his head. "Sure, Maia. We can talk." It doesn't _sound _like he wants to talk though. There's usually a hint of amusement in his voice, but not now. He just sounds like he doesn't care.

* * *

**YOU GUYS. This is entirely irrelevant to the story, but when I was 8, my sister got egged in the butt, and I just remembered. I'm laughing so hard. I'm a bad sister.**

**ALSO. It's Clary's scopalomine day. And I have no idea what Jace should make her do, so I'm open to suggestions. Okay. Review. Bye.**

**-IReallyDidWriteThisNaked.**


	11. Chapter 11

… **Sorry. I know it's been longer than usual. In my defense, I work and beta and have 6 one shots in progress… Plus, I tried this social life thing and it was nice.**

**Yoyoyo: "Sweet Tea is Southern Pride." Very well, but I'm from the North.**

**Thanksx100 to KateTheWriter, DeathCabForMari and MamaMiller for the inspiration. You three kick so much ass. Everyone just love DeathCabForMari for Brometheus, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this shit, but I bought the One Ring and that's good enough for me.**

**WARNING: Sexual content.  
**

* * *

-Clary Fray-

Jordan and Maia never came back after they left to 'talk.' I have zero doubts that Maia seduced him again. I love the kid, but sometimes he's so stupid it makes my face hurt. I just hope that Maia realizes what she has. Jordan deserves to be loved. He shouldn't settle for anything less.

Throughout the party, Jace makes me do simple things like refilling his drink and getting him food. At one point, he made me punch Simon in the face… My best friend is a jerk. At around 7:30 everyone went home and Jace insisted that I had to spend the rest of my Slave Day with him at his house. Now, I'm leaned against his headboard while he digs through his closet. "I've been saving these up for you," he informs me.

I groan. "What is it?"

Jace doesn't answer. Instead he pulls out a hamper half full of white underwear. "I need you to bleach these."

"Jace!" I complain. "I am _not _bleaching your underwear."

He repeats the same tired line that he's been using all day long. "Scopolamine."

I roll my eyes harder than anyone has ever rolled their eyes before. "Are you serious, Jace? That's evil."

"It's been a lifelong dream of mine to watch you bleach my underwear," Jace admits, with the most serious expression he can muster.

"I hate you."

Jace frowns. "Tell me you love me."

I cross my arms. "I love you."

"Good," he smiles. "Now give me a hug." His sculpted arms open, and pull me off the bed into his chest. I try to push away, but he gives me a look that says he's not afraid to force me into this hug. I lean into him and he whispers "Good girl," into my hair.

"Shush, I'm mad at you," I mutter against his chest. Truth be told, I can't bring myself to be mad when he's holding me like this. Maybe I just crave physical contact, lately… Teenage hormones. Yep. That's it.

"You're not even mad, Bo-Bina."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Jace chuckles and his chest vibrates against my cheek. I lean in closer, to hear his heartbeat and steal his heat. It's cold, okay… "It seemed like a good name for you."

I slap his arm, and the sound echoes in his too-empty bedroom. "What does it even mean?"

"I…" He tightens his arms around me and laughs again. "I have absolutely no idea. It just feels right."

"If I keep hugging you, can I get out of bleaching your briefs?"

His chest shakes again, and his heart beats steadily. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _"Don't tempt me."

"It's tempting?" I glance up at him, and find him looking down at me.

"Maybe I won't torture you anymore today…" Jace steps away from me. "After you bleach them."

"Jace!" I complain. He nudges me toward the hamper.

* * *

I pour the bleach in without measuring anything. _Jace is going to regret this when I break out the machete and hug him in the face with it._

I switch the cycle on the machine to normal and hear the door click when it locks. Water starts pouring in, and I turn to Jace. "Happy?"

He grins toothily, nodding his head vigorously. "I have another chore for you." _Fucking shit._

I try not to look concerned, but obviously he's going to make me clean the lint from his belly button or something. "What is it?"

He motions for me to follow him, and we walk silently down the hall to his bedroom. "Over here," he kneels in front of his night stand. I kneel beside him.

"What?"

"This." He points to the underside of his nightstand. I have to crouch lower to see where he's pointing. There's gum _all over. _Seriously? He's 17 years old, and can't throw his gum away properly? What the frick frack, diddly dack, patty whack, snick snack, crack pack, slack Mack, quarterback, crackerjack, lumberjack, biofeedback, thumbtack, sidetrack, tic-tac is wrong with this boy?

"You've got to be kidding me." I deadpan.

My best friend smirks. "I forget to throw it away before I get in bed."

"That's so gross, Jace."

"I know," he says. "That's why I'm making you scrape it off."

"I hate you so much."

* * *

I am never forgiving him for that. What kind of person makes someone scrape their gum from underneath their nightstand? Shitty people, that's who. Jace is a shitty person.

"There's only one last thing." Jace announces.

"You said that when I bleached your briefs…"

He smirks. "This is really the last one. It's 11 PM."

"Fine," I resign. "Tell me."

"We're going skinny dipping."

"What?!" Absolutely not.

"You heard me," he says casually.

"It's December 24th!"

"The neighbors are out of town, and I'm housesitting. They have an indoor pool." Damnit… I don't want to get naked in front of Jace.

"Jace, please don't make me do that," I beg.

"No can do, Bo-Bina. You'll have fun. I promise," he winks.

"Thanks, shit cock."

* * *

I stand at the edge of the pool, hoping Jace will tell me he's joking about this. No dice.

"Do you need help?" Jace asks.

My eyebrows pull together. "With what?"

"In order to skinny dip, we need to get naked. You seem to be struggling with the naked part." I take my bottom lip between my teeth. "Do you need me to help you?" He offers again.

"No, I'm fine," I cross my arms over my chest, feeling exposed, even though I'm still fully dressed.

"Do you want me to go first?"

"I want to keep my clothes on," I growl at him.

"Too bad, Bo-Bina." Jace's shirt hits the floor seconds after his mouth stops moving. I step back, surprised. "Your turn."

My stomach knots painfully. "You're such a jerk." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I can hear myself screaming to look away from his perfectly toned chest, but it seemed like the best thing to focus on while I remove my t-shirt. I throw it at him, and he catches it without breaking eye contact.

Jace flashes a devilish smirk as he unbuttons his jeans. I fight back the urge to slap my hands over my eyes, and I stare at his face. His golden eyes glide slowly over my exposed stomach while he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. He slides them down his legs, exposing plain black boxer shorts.

I bite back a plethora of curse words that come to mind, and yank my jeans down my legs. I can practically _feel _his eyes rake down my thighs, before taking in my lacy red bra and panties. I shift awkwardly under his gaze. I wish he would stop looking at me.

"Those are nice," he comments, gesturing at my undies. My cheeks burn. "Has Jonathan seen them yet?"

I can't stop myself from making a fist. "Do you practice being a dick, or is it a natural talent?"

"I practice."

"I'm mad at you."

Jace steps toward me, and I get distracted by the rise and fall of his chest when he breathes. "It was just a question, Clary. Technically, you have to answer it since you're still on scopolamine."

I huff. "No, he hasn't seen them."

"Did you tell him that you like him?" Jace's eyes smolder into mine, and he takes another step in my direction.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

Jace quirks one of his eyebrows at me. "What happened after that?"

"We went to sleep." I recall.

"Together?" He asks. I nod my head. "Has he kissed you yet?" I remain silent, and Jace reaches around my back to unhook my bra.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask tremulously. He slides the straps off my shoulder and blatantly stares at my chest.

"I just want to see you."

My jaw trembles as I speak. "Why?"

Jace shrugs. "Mostly because I knew it would make you uncomfortable. I do admit that I was curious though."

"Pervert." I murmur.

"Don't act like you aren't curious, Clary. I see the way you're looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you." It's true. I'm looking anywhere _but _at Jace.

"I don't care if you see me, Clary. We're about to be naked in front of each other." _Oh my God._

"I don't want to see you, Jace." Well, I kind of want to see him, but I'm not going to say that for obvious reasons.

"Yes you do," Jace chuckles. "Do you want me to help you with those, or should I go first?" He gestures to my panties, and hooks his thumb in the band while looking deeply into my eyes.

"You go first." I protest. "And I don't want your help."

Jace's movements are painfully slow as he lowers his shorts over his hips. They fall to his feet, and my eyes widen when I see him. He's… large. And… erect. "Oh my God, Jace!" I exclaim. I wasn't expecting him to be hard.

"I know," he says calmly. "It's impressive. Feel free to faint."

"You… you…" I stumble over my words. "Jace, you have a boner."

He glances down at himself, as if he didn't know. "You're cute and naked, and I haven't had sex a weeks. What do you expect?"

"Control your manly urges!"

Jace scoffs. "I am controlling them. I'm not on top of you, now am I?"

"Oh my God, Jace."

"What? You want me to be?" He waggles his eyebrows, suggestively.

"No! Keep Brometheus away from me!"

Jace points to his… you know. "Did you just name my cock Brometheus?"

"That's such a cringy word." I complain.

"Brometheus?"

I deadpan. "You know which word I meant."

"Name?"

"No, Jace."

"Which one are you talking about?" He smiles innocently. "I honestly have no idea."

"Cock."

Jace is rolling. "You said it!" He laughs uproariously.

"Stop laughing." I complain. "None of this is funny."

"Clary, it's hilarious," Jace tells me. "Now, stop stalling. Remove those." His eyes flick down over my body, and Brometheus twitches. _Sweet Lord, I should not be looking at that… _"You're staring at my penis."

"You keep checking me out, so don't judge me." I defend.

"You're still not entirely naked. Am I going to have to remove them for you?" Jace reaches for me and I step back swiftly.

"I can do it," I mumble. The thin, lacy fabric slides easily down my legs and Jace watches me with spotlight intensity. I look up at him to find his eyebrows drawn together and his bottom lip between his teeth. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help it," he groans. "Just get in the water."

I don't hesitate. Somehow, in the pool, I feel less exposed. I know Jace can still see just as much, but I _feel _less exposed. Jace follows me into the pool, and I swim as far away as I can before he catches up to me. I can't believe we're doing this. As a rule, Jace and I have never seen each other naked before. We've never even gone swimming together, so he's never seen my stomach before today. And now here I am, swimming with him in the buff.

Jace is a better swimmer than I am, so I can't really get very far before he catches up with me. His arms wrap around my waist to stop me from swimming away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to stay away from Brometheus, who's pressed up against my leg, by the way."

Jace smirks at me. "Sorry," he mutters before letting me go. "I didn't think that through."

"I highly doubt if you thought any of this through," I tease.

"I didn't," he admits. "I just wanted to see how far I could push you." Before I know what's happening, Jace leans down and places his lips against my neck. He hesitates until a small noise of approval falls from my throat. His lips are soft, and his teeth are sneakily nibbling at me when I don't expect it. I can't stop my neck from craning, to give him better access. His mouth does everything it can possibly do to my neck, twice, and then he switches to the other side to do it all again.

Jace's fingertips trail along my spine, across my hipbones and between my legs. I gasp, and he chuckles. I feel him smile as his finger circles my clit. My eyes squeeze shut, and my hips buck involuntarily. I feel Brometheus pressed firmly against my thigh.

Jace's tongue traces circles along my neck, while his fingers make me lose my mind. I moan softly and lean in to him. My hips roll again, and Jace stops kissing my neck. I burry my face in the space between his neck and shoulder, gritting my teeth against the onslaught of pleasure from the rotation of his fingers. Tension begins to build, and a very small part of me is concerned to realize that Jace is touching me in places no one has touched me before, and he's about to give me my first orgasm. The world explodes into a blaze of his hands and my skin.

I whimper when he puts his finger inside of me. Holy fucking shit. My eyes snap open and a sharp gasp tumbles off my lips. What am I doing? "Jace," I say.

He groans, low and sexy in my ear. "Clary."

"Stop."

* * *

**Alright… If you haven't already, go check out my new story. It's called Shedding Skin, and there's going to be so much smut in it. I'm all about smut. Go read it.**

**-IWriteNaked**


End file.
